Now Why Would I Do That?
by Thejhamham
Summary: Ally's new to this side of Miami and who better than her soon to be best friend Austin to show her around? He's only a friend, right? I guess a couple of deep conversations late at night could change that. My goal is to fit the phrase 'Now why would I do that' or something similar to that in every chapter. Warning: this will be full of Auslly. I'll rate it T just to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story! This story is AU and the characters are fresh out of college, now starting their real lives. My goal is to fit the phrase 'Now why would I do that?' or something similar to that in every chapter. Warning: this will be full of Auslly. I'll rate it T just to be sure!

—

Ally sighed as she balanced her brown grocery bag in one hand, using her other hand to unlock her door. She had recently moved into a new apartment in a new town, in a new state. Something she was still trying to get used to was the locking mechanism on her apartment front door.

It seemed like every day she had to figure out a new way to unlock the door. It was the most difficult thing ever and Ally was just about tired of it. She jiggled it around some more, still trying to unlock it, while her grocery bag fell out of her reach, making a big mess on the apartment balcony.

She mumbled something that resembled a cuss word and let out an exaggerated sigh. She turned her attention away from the door to look at the mess she had just made. Ally couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.

Soggy bread with eggs covered in pickles and juice. Great...

"I think you may need to go shopping again" Ally heard an amused voice say a couple of feet away.

"Now why would I do that?" She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Ally bent down to pick up her mess but her nose was soon met by a broom and dustpan. She looked up to see a tall blonde with a smile, standing above her.

"I thought you could use this" The blonde said. It was the same voice she had heard just moments ago. Ally just gave the guy a sheepish smile and stood up.

"Thank you" She said nicely. She reached for the broom but he pulled it back. She gave him a confused look.

"You hold the dustpan, I'll sweep it in" He offered. Ally just nodded her head, grabbed the dustpan, and bent back down, having her trash be swept up into the dustpan. When he was finished she stood back up and brushed her knees.

"I'll throw the trash away in my apartment. I trust no one with my dustpan" The guy said. 'Was he serious?' Ally thought to herself.

"I was kidding you know. I'm not some weirdo" The guy said, obviously noticing Ally's expression. She just laughed at him.

"Well lets hope not. You're my neighbor after all" The blonde chuckled at her.

"May I ask how you dropped your groceries in the first place?" The guy inquired. Ally let out a frustrated moan, remembering the task she had yet to complete.

"Ugh, it's this stupid, freaking, idiotic door lock. I swear it's like cursed or something!" She said, jutting her key back into the lock, trying to prove her point. The blonde cutie-wait cutie?

Ally looked at him again.

Yup, definitely cutie.

-the blonde cutie just laughed at Ally's attempts.

"Every door to this apartment building is the same. First you gotta grab the door knob, lift it up high, put the key in it, turn it right then left then right again and viola, open sesame!" The blonde cutie explained.

Ally followed his directions and what'd ya know, it worked! She let out a little squeal at her accomplishment and did a dorky victory dance.

"Life is going to be so much easier now!" She cheered. The blonde cutie chuckled at her actions.

"Thank you so much, now if you'll just let me throw that away really quickly I'll be right back" Ally snatched the dustpan away from the guy's hand and ran into her apartment. She threw it away quickly, then wiped the pickle juice off of it, before returning to the boy outside. He was just standing there with an amused smirk on his face. Ally just smiled sheepishly and handed the dustpan back to the blonde cutie.

"Thanks again. Now I'm gonna go find something to eat that isn't pickles. See ya around!" Ally was about to go to the kitchen before she realized she never got the cutie's name. She whipped her head back out the door and peeked down the hall. She saw the guy about to enter an apartment just three doors down ('haha, like the band' she thought) from hers.

"Wait!" She yelled. The boy stopped what he was doing so he could look over to Ally.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"I never did get your name...can't call you "cute blonde neighbor boy" forever" The blonde boy smiled before shaking his head in amusement at this girl that was talking to him.

"It's Austin. Austin M. Moon" Austin answered.

"My names Ally. Ally M. Dawson. Now may I ask what the M. is for?"

"That's top secret info right there. No way I'm just telling you that. I barely even know you for goodness's sake" Austin said in a teasing manner.

"Well then you're forcing me to guess. Let me see... Is it Martin?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head again.

"Nope. You know, this is going to prove to be a more difficult task then you had anticipated" Ally shook her head.

"It can't be too hard. There's not even that many guy names that start with an M." Austin blushed faintly at this.

"Oh my gosh! You've got a girls middle name, don't you?" Ally accused. Austin started to shake his head furiously.

"It's top secret!" And with that, he jiggled his door knob around and ran into his apartment, leaving his broom and dustpan behind.

Ally laughed at the guy she had now been acquainted to, re-entering her apartment. 'You know, a nice bowl of cereal sounds really appealing right now' Ally thought, making her way back into the kitchen.

—

There's the first chapter for you. Tell me if you think I should continue and what you thought of it please!


	2. Can You Beat That?

Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Oh by the way, there's an important Author's note at the end of the chapter.

—

Ally woke up the next morning with only one thing on her mind. I know what you're thinking. 'Aww, she's thinking about Austin'

No.

She's not.

In fact, she hadn't thought of him since they had parted last night. The thing that was on her mind was much more important to her at the moment.

Pickles.

Then she remembered she didn't have any.

Now she's thinking about Austin.

She let out a chuckle when she thought about last nights events. Oh well, eating pickles all the time is probably not healthy. 'I'll just have toast' She thought.

Crap.

No bread either. Looks like it's eating cereal again. Ally got out of bed wearing her Mickey Mouse pajama shorts on with a black sports bra. She began opening her cabinets when she heard something by her door.

Was that...singing?

Ally walked over to her front door and pressed her ear up to it. Yup, it was singing all right, but what was the voice singing?

"I don't wanna grow up. I'm a Toys R Us(1) kid. Toys R Us kiiid. Kiiiiiiid. Yeah, Toys R Us kid" Ally laughed at the voice, secretly hoping it was Austin.

She unlocked her door and poked her head out and sure enough, Austin M. Moon was leaning over the railing singing his heart out. She couldn't help but be even more attracted to him when she saw he was shirtless and had Mickey Mouse boxers on. It was adorable looking actually, and Austin's muscles certainly didn't go unnoticed by Ally.

Ally loved singing, but she didn't like to sing in front of people really, but there was something about Austin that really made Ally want to join in.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town" Ally sang, causing Austin to whip his head around quickly. He smiled when he saw it was Ally singing and his eye brows shot up when he noticed her attire.

"Classic. Much better then my choice. Wheels On The Bus is probably my favorite song" Austin said after clapping a little bit.

"Well not to brag or anything, but I do seem to have more intelligence about the subject of classics then you do, but I do accept your compliment and I thank you for it" Ally said, causing Austin to laugh.

"Hey we match!" Austin pointed out, noticing Ally's shorts. Ally too, noticed her attire and nearly screamed when she saw she was wearing her sports bra. She closed the door quickly and grabbed a grey t-shirt, throwing it over her head before opening the door back up to a confused Austin.

"Sorry" She breathed out. "I felt so slutty showing off my not-so-great-but-arguably-tone stomach to you. And again, I apologize" Ally said, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Well you were right about the arguably tone part but the not-so-great part was off. I'd say you've got a decent 7, body wise. And there's no reason to feel slutty, you only just woke up so I understand. And now how do you think I feel? Standing all shirtless and what not" Ally laughed when Austin outstretched his arms to prove that he was indeed shirtless.

"Well its different for you. You're a guy! They walk around shirtless all of the time" Austin mocked offense at what Ally had just told him by placing a over his exposed chest.

"We do not walk around shirtless- wait never mind we do. We do, we do, you're right"

"Of course I'm right, I'm a girl. Girls are always right" Ally said, flipping her tangled mess of hair over her shoulder.

"You sure do know a lot about genders, don't you?" Austin asked, clearly amused by the petite brunette in front of him.

"Well I did graduate college, thank-you-very-much" Ally said, pulling on her invisible suspenders.

"College? Huh. I thought you were like some seventeen year old who dropped out of high school because they got pregnant and is actually hiding the baby in your kitchen as we speak" Austin walked over to Ally, leaning in dangerously close to peak into her kitchen.

"Wrong. I'm hiding the baby in my room"

There was a moment of silence.

"Just kidding! Sheesh, can't I play along? Anyway, I'm twenty-three and for your information if I had a baby, I'd be sure to flaunt it's adorableness to everyone that walks by because my baby will be adorable, mind you" Ally explained, stepping closer to Austin, hands placed sternly on her hips. Austin let out an amused chuckle and stared at the girl that was just a few inches away from him.

"Well I'm twenty-four so ha! Beat that"

"I have a bachelor's degree in Music and Entertainment"

Austin smirked, retaliating with a "So do I".

"I can play the piano"

"So can I" Ally let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can sing"

"So can I!" Austin said in a sing-song way.

"Well I can write and produce songs!" Ally said, almost sure he was going to have the same talent again.

"Well so can- wait a second, I can't write a song to save my life. I can play the guitar though, so ha!". It was Ally's turn to smirk.

"So can I" Man that felt good to Ally. Austin let out a grunt.

"Well I have a job in a music store" Austin said, hopping he was about to end it.

"I help run a music store. Face it Austin, I win" Austin ran a frustrated hand through his perfectly messed up, and seemingly luscious, blonde hair.

"Well I think your cute!"

"I think I'm cute as well"

"Ugh!" And with that, Austin stomped childishly back to his apartment and if it weren't for his alarmingly good looks and ridiculously fit body, Ally would have been sure she was just talking to a child.

Nonetheless she smiled in victory and closed the door, happy to enjoy a bowl of Fruit Loops. Wait, now why would she do that when she's got perfectly fine Lucky Charms?

Right.

Lucky Charms it is.

—

(1)-I don't own Toys R Us

So the Author's note is that in a later chapter, Austin. Is going to write a song for Ally and I'm willing to take suggestions on good love song for him to write. I'll either pick my favorite suggestion or I'll think of one myself.

Thank you, lovely readers. Bear with me, I'll try to update again soon.


	3. Making New Friends

Again, I would like to thank my lovely readers who posted a review and to all of my silent readers as well. This ones for you guys! I'll try not to let y'all down :)

—

Ally jumped on her bed, not having a clue of what to do today. She had the day off for the first time in what seemed like forever and she honestly had no idea what to do. She was new to this side of Miami and she didn't feel like driving around to find something to do, but she also didn't want to sit on her butt all day.

Maybe she could ask Austin if there was anything fun to do in this neighborhood, considering he's been here longer than she has. 'It wouldn't hurt to just knock', she thought. She knew which apartment he lives in so it wouldn't be a hard task to complete.

'Might as well get dressed first' Ally noted, looking down at her Mickey shorts. She opened her drawers and pulled out some denim shorts and a loose shirt. She threw on some red converses and grabbed her keys and phone, pocketing some money as well on her way out the door.

She locked her Crazy Locking Mechanism Of Doom (as she had taken to calling it), and made her way to Austin's door. When she reached apartment 120, she took a deep breath and raised her hand, about to knock on the door before it suddenly flew open, revealing Austin. He had khaki shorts on with a regular white v-neck shirt.

Ally blushed and lowered her hand, smiling sheepishly at Austin. "May I help you?" Austin inquired, a knowing smirk settled comfortably upon his gorgeous face.

"I was wondering if you knew of any cool places around here. I'm new to this part of Miami and I really don't feel like driving around for hours to find something to do" Ally asked politely. Austin smiled and leaned his arm against his door frame.

"Well I do know this really cool coffee shop a couple of blocks down. I was about to go there and you could tag along if you'd like to. I haven't just hung out with friends in a while so it'd be nice" Austin offered. Ally smiled and nodded, stepping to the side for Austin to leave his apartment.

"That sounds nice. I really do need to make more friends anyways. And I guess you're a pretty good place to start"

"You guess?" Austin scoffed. "Baby, I'm the best dang friend you'll ever have" Ally laughed and blushed at what he just said. It wouldn't hurt to have a flirty friend, would it? It's not like he actually likes her like that, right?

Sometimes Ally could be a little clueless.

"Fine. I know you're a pretty good place to start" She rephrased.

"Pretty good? Baby, I'm the-" He was cut off by Ally slapping his arm.

"Just shut up before I change my mind" She threatened. Austin laughed at Ally and locked his door, following Ally to the elevator.

They walked in and both reached to push the button at the same time, their hands bumping into each other on the way. Ally blushed, Austin smiled.

"You know, a true gentleman would let the lady push it" Austin started. Ally smiled gratefully and reached to push the button, but was cut off by Austin pushing it first.

"Too bad I'm not a true gentleman, huh?" Ally laughed then playfully slapped his chest.

"You're a jerk"

"I'm offended"

"You're also an idiot"

"Now I'm double offended" With that, Ally let out some sort of snort, (one she is not particularly proud of), then went into a laughing fit. Austin just smiled and stared adoringly at the young woman beside him.

"You do realize you've got the cutest snort ever, right?" This made Ally laugh some more, a couple of more snorts escaping her perfectly plump lips.

"Thanks, I try" She joked, thinking Austin meant that in a teasing way, never having been complemented on her snort before. Austin just shook his head and stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened.

"Do you wanna walk or follow me in my car or hitch a ride in my car?" He asked, making his way to the parking lot.

"Walking sounds nice" And with that, they made their trek toward the coffee shop.

About ten minutes later, Austin and Ally had finally made it to the coffee shop, making small talk on the way. When they reached the door, Austin jumped ahead so he could open it up for Ally.

"Not a true gentleman, huh?" Ally teased, stepping into the coffee shop.

"I can be when I want to" He shrugged, following Ally closely behind.

"Mmm, it smells delicious in here" She made a little squeal noise when she saw they also sold ice cream.

"You think they have coffee ice cream?" Ally asked, suddenly becoming very giddy. Austin laughed and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you love ice cream" Ally beamed up at him. "I'm gonna take that as a yes" He chuckled, walking over to the line. Ally just laughed and went with him.

"Now you're going to have to let me pay" Austin told her.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the one who took you to this place, I should be the one who pays. Especially if you end up hating it" Ally nodded her head.

"Well I guess I can't refuse your offer"

"Of course you can't. No one can refuse me"

—

Thanks again guys! Be sure to leave a review :)


	4. Sleep Over!

Sorry, the last chapter was a little too short for my liking. I'm gonna try to make this one longer, enjoy!

—

"I swear it happened!" Austin said, putting his hands up in defense.

"A fourteen year old girl kissed you, thinking you were seriously interested in her?" Ally said, nearly doubling over in laughter. Austin had to help her out of the elevator before it closed on them.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy and really hot!"

"Dude, your ego is so small I can barely even see it" Ally said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I do not appreciate you sarcasm, Miss" Austin said in mock hurt.

"Well I do not appreciate your ego!" Ally said, feeling as if she won.

"You don't appreciate my ego, or you don't appreciate how much I make you drool because of my hotness?" He teased, poking Ally in her side.

"Dear Lord, does it get any bigger?" Ally jabbed her key in the door, about to unlock it when a voice stopped her.

"Hey why don't you come over for a bit? I've got some movies that aren't gonna watch themselves and it'd be nice to have a movie watching buddy" Austin suggested.

"It depends...do you have popcorn?"

"With lots of butter"

"What about Dr. Pepper?"

"As well as Mt. Dew"

"What about pickles?"

"Pickles?"

"Yes pickles! They're the best food ever and I dropped mine yesterday!" Austin laughed and nodded his head.

"Here's the plan. We put some pajamas on, I make us pancakes for supper, we watch Batman while eating popcorn, drinking Dr. Pepper...and eating pickles, then when that's all over we tell each others deepest darkest secrets"

"You've got yourself a deal Austin Mckenzie Moon"

"Mckenzie?"

"It was worth a shot" And with that, they parted to their individual apartments.

Ally grabbed a pair of her black pajama pants and a Beatles t-shirt and slide off her clothes, replacing them with her pajamas. When she was dressed, she threw her hair into a messy bun, feeling as though she's comfortable enough with Austin to look like this. She put on her purple house shoes and made her way into the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen, she opened her fridge and pulled out a plate of uneaten chocolate chip cookies. She secretly snuck one into her mouth before she grabbed her phone and keys. She went out the door, then locked it (but not before calling it a Stupid Locking Mechanism of Doom).

When the door was finally locked, Ally and her plate of cookies made their way to Austin's apartment. This time Ally actually got to knock on the door, before having it swung open on her.

"Why hello there" Austin greeted, wearing and apron that said "Mommy's little chef" and was clearly too small for him. Ally tried to suppress her giggles when she saw him, flour and pancake mix all over him.

"Don't you think it's time to get a new apron?" She suggested, finally unable to hold in her laughter, the angelic sound filling the empty hallway moments later.

Austin looked down at his apron and rose an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that? I'll have you know my mother but this for my birthday...sixteen years ago". That's when Ally completely lost it. She leaned forward and grabbed hold of Austin's flour covered shoulder to balance herself.

"And it was a great present...for the time being" Ally explained. Austin scoffed at this, looking utterly offended.

"Are you accusing me of no longer having cooking skills?" He asked incredulously. Ally shook her head.

"No, I'm accusing you of no longer being eight"

"That fair. Oh where are my manners? I forgot to let the lovely lady in. Lovely lady, would you like to join me in the kitchen?" Austin asked, attempting to do a British accent.

"Why yes, kind sir, I would love to join you. Mmm! It smells delightful in here" Ally squealed when she saw two plates of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, sausage, and eggs on his kitchen table.

"Austin, did you seriously cook all this yourself?" Ally asked, secretly hopping that he had. She sure did love a man that could cook.

Wait a second.

Love?

Nah.

"I don't look like this for nothing!" Austin gestured to the food covering his clothes.

"Well I'm impressed. And I may just come over here a little more than you intended" She teased. Ally could've sworn she heard him mumble "Doubt that", but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, I'd you'd give me just a second ill change into my jammies then we can get the party started!" Austin yelled, running into his room in a very childish manner. Ally shook her head at her new found friend.

Maybe she does like him.

Not love.

Not yet at least.

Wait, what?

Ally shook away those thoughts as she took a seat in front of the plate that had less food. She picked up the cup of orange juice that was beside her plate and began drinking when Austin popped his head out of his room to yell "Don't touch anything!"

That scared Ally so much that she spit out her orange juice all over Austin's kitchen. "There goes any chance of him liking you" She thought to herself. What Austin said next definitely took her by surprise.

"That was beyond adorable, you know that?" Austin asked. Ally just shot him a glare, upset that her pajamas were now soaking wet.

"Doubtful. Now look, my pajamas are all sticky!"

"Yeah, it looks like you peed on yourself" Austin snickered, finally stepping out of his room, shirtless for the second time in front of Ally. Ally glared even harder, but Austin could see her lips were holding back a smile. Finally she broke, letting out a little giggle.

"It's all your fault! You scared me!" Austin just laughed again at the petite brunette.

"You wanna borrow some of my clothes" He offered, grabbing a shirt and throwing it over his head.

"That would be much appreciated"

"Okay, well I have this really baggy shirt that would probably be like a dress for you so..." Ally cut him off.

"That sounds great, now could you give it to me so I can get these sticky pants off?"

"Okay miss bossy pants, just give me a second. Alright, here ya go!" He tossed a regular sized black v-neck shirt at her.

"Baggy my butt" Ally mumbled.

"Hey, that's the biggest shirt I've got!" Austin defended himself, obviously having heard what Ally said.

"Suuuurrrree"

"I'm serious Ally"

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeee"

"Ally, I swear"

"Ally, I swear" She mocked in a low voice. Austin charged himself over to her, but Ally was too fast and ran into his room, shutting the door in his face. Not before letting out a squeal before doing so, though.

She stripped down quickly, finding a little weird undressing in her guy friend's room. She pulled the shirt over her head and looked into his full-body mirror. She blushed when she realized how intimate this was, wearing his shirt that went only a little past mid-thigh.

Since the shirt was a v-neck, it showed a little bit more of Ally's cleavage then she would have preferred. She shook off the thoughts she was having telling herself that Austin wouldn't think of her that way anyways. She's gotta admit though, she looks kinda hot. And that's saying a lot considering she doesn't think so highly of her looks.

"Does it fit?" Austin's voice brought Ally out of her thoughts.

"Define fit, please" She teased. She heard Austin groan, then he rephrased it.

"Does it work?"

"Define work"

"Ally, you are really pushing my buttons" Ally giggled, then opened the door for Austin. When Austin saw her, his eyes doubled in size and his mouth hung open. Ally blushed, not expecting that type of reaction from Austin. Austin blushed too, not expecting Ally to have that kind of effect on him.

"Well, um, uh, ready to eat?" Austin asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure!" Ally said, mentally slapping herself for her overly peppy response. With that, they both sat down and began to eat.

"Austin! That was delicious!" Ally gushed as she pushed away her now empty plate.

"Thank you very much, Ally. I appreciate your compliment"

"I hope you know that I'm only gonna come over more often to eat some of your fine cooking"

"And I hope you know that I won't object" With that, Ally turned deep red and started rambling incoherently. Even though Austin found it incredibly adorable, he had to put her out of her misery.

"How about I pop some popcorn and you get two cups of Dr. Pepper for us?" Ally nodded shyly and got up from the table. Austin out a bag in the microwave and Ally got down two cups. Austin pulled out a two liter of Dr. Pepper and passed it over to Ally. She put ice in the cups, then poured the drinks, passing the Dr. Pepper back to Austin, which he then placed back into his fridge.

The popcorn was finished popping, so Austin got it out of the microwave, pouring it into a bowl. Ally brought the two cups into his living room, while Austin followed her, holding the popcorn and cookies.

"So how does the Dark Knight sound?" Austin asked, taking a seat on his couch. Ally sat down beside him but not too close, afraid of invading his personal space.

"Sounds great! Let's get this sucker started" Austin laughed and put the movie in, ready to continue his little 'hang out' with Ally.

Little did Ally know that he was secretly wishing she'd invade his personal space.

—

And there you go. Next chapter will mainly be just a continuation of their 'hang out'. Let's just face it, it's a date and they're just in denial.

Read and review and I thank you!

Hey, that rhymed ;)


	5. Questions & Answers

Hey guys! Again, your feedback is much appreciated :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

—

"Best. Movie. Ever!" Austin exclaimed, jumping up from his position on the couch to turn the movie off. Ally laughed at him and nodded her.

"It is a dang good movie. Christian Bale is so hot!" It was Ally's turn to exclaim this time. Austin just shook his head.

"Not as hot as me, right?" He asked, giving Ally a flirty wink.

"Oh not even close" Ally said, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice. Austin smiled, clearly missing the clearly evident sarcasm.

"Thank you Ally-wait a second. Was that sarcasm?" Austin asked, his smile dropping from his face. Ally snorted, then let out a loud laugh.

"No, not at all, Austin. Why would you think that?" Again, sarcasm was clearly evident.

"I don't appreciate you messing with my feelings, Dawson" Austin stated, making a grumpy face.

"I'm sorry Austin" Austin smiled in victory. "I'm sorry I forgot I was talking to a five year old!"

"I am not five!"

"Well you act five!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" This one came out a little whinier then Austin expected.

"Do tooooo!"

"That's it!" Austin lounged himself towards Ally, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her hard.

"Austin!" She screamed, trying to stop her laughter.

"Ally!" He mocked in a high pitch voice.

"I...do not...sound like..."

Ally was finding it very hard to control her laughter.

"...that!" She screamed out before reaching an arm out to tickle Austin's stomach. Austin's hands quickly flew away from Ally and to his stomach as he burst into laughter. Ally smiled menacingly as she started to tickle Austin even harder.

"How does that make you feel?" She said as Austin was now in tears from laughing so hard.

"Makes me feel like I lost" Ally fist pumped in the air at his surrender.

"Alrighty then Malorie, what're we gonna do next?" She asked.

"Malorie? Austin Malorie Moon? No, just no"

"Hey I told you that I'm going to guess until I get it right" Austin shook his head and sat back down on his couch.

"Okay Ally, deepest darkest secrets time"

"Or we just ask simple questions?"

"Whatever you wanna call it, Ally. Whatever you wanna call it" Ally laughed and nodded her head, taking a seat beside Austin on the couch.

Austin turned to the side and sat Indian style, excitement all over his face. Ally smiled and did that same as Austin, their knees now pressed up against each other.

"You ask first" Ally said, quite eager herself to get this started.

"Okay, so...Ally, do you cuss? Because I haven't heard a profane word slip your mouth" Ally shook her head.

"No, not usually. I find that cuss words only seem to be filler words and I don't see the point in me using them if I'm not short on other words. But I will admit, the occasional cuss word will slip my mouth whenever I'm angry or aggravated"

"Oohh, little miss Dawson has a potty mouth"

"On occasion I said!" Austin laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Ally. Okay your turn, ask me a question"

"What's your middle name?"

"Nice try but that's not gonna work"

"Fine. Where did you attend college?"

"Juilliard. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child right here!"

"Me too!"

"Hurray to loneliness! Okay so, um, is your hair naturally that blonde?"

"Yes it is. Jealous?"

"Nope. Okay, your turn again"

"Besides the piano and guitar, do you play any other instruments?"

"No. I used to play the trumpet in high school but those skills are long behind me. What about you? Do you play any more instruments?"

"Pretty much any one you can name"

"What about the Balalaika?"

"What's the Balalakulihooka?"

"Balalaika. It's a 3-string folk instrument from Russia and the Ukraine(1)" Austin looked at Ally dumbfounded.

"How the heck do you know that?"

"It's the music business, baby. Ya gotta know these type of things" Austin smirked when she called him 'baby'. He's rubbing off on her, and he likes it that way.

"Well then, no more talking about instruments that sound like a sneeze. So my turn again, are you single, looking, committed, or married?" Austin asked, leaning in closer to Ally.

"I'm single" Ally could've sworn she saw relief in Austin's eyes but she decided to brush it off. "What about you? How many hearts have you broken this year?" Ally asked, only meaning for it to be teasing. Austin's face turned bright red after that and Ally's smile faded.

"Actually, I haven't been in a relationship since college, and that was two years ago" Ally's mouth dropped. How has this piece of hunk not had a girlfriend for two years?

"Why haven't you dated anyone?" She asked, clearly interested in Austin's love life.

"Well after dating a couple of snotty, stuck up girls in college, I decided that I shouldn't be wasting my time with people that I could see myself without. Instead I've been looking for people I couldn't bare to live apart from. But since I moved into this apartment two years ago, I haven't met one girl who's seemed decent enough to hang out with. You're honestly the first girl I've invited to this apartment" He said the last part quietly, suddenly becoming shy.

Ally thought it was adorable and actually nice that he decided not to date just to date. Especially since she's seen some of the girls that live in this apartment complex, and believe her, there were some lookers. It also made her heart swell that she was the first girl to be able to come in his apartment.

"Well what about you, when was your last relationship?" Ally blushed at this, embarrassed of her answer.

"Well I got you beat on this one" Now it was Austin's turn to drop his mouth.

"No way, when was it?"

"Senior year of high school?" She said it almost as though it was a question.

"How is that even possible?" Austin said, completely bewildered of to how this gorgeous girl in front of him could be single for so long.

"Well for starters, have you seen me? I'm not exactly what people consider hot" Austin rolled his eyes. This girl is so blind. "Secondly, once I was out of high school, I put my main focus into college and getting a degree. After that I've been so tied into co-managing my dads music store, Sonic Boom. I mean, I've gone on dates here and there but no guy has really captured my attention and I haven't captured any guy's attention" Ally explained, finally ending her ramble.

"You've captured my attention" Ally's heart did a little flutter and before she knew it, she was leaning in and soon enough, Austin was as well. Once there lips were about to touch, Ally's phone goes off, making both of them jump in the air.

"Sorry" She apologized quickly before answering her phone. "Hello?" She asked in a shaky voice, still not quite sure what just happened.

"Ally? Why do you sound all out of breath?" Ally heard Trish's voice ask on the other end of the phone call.

"No reason. You just scared me is all" She told her, that being partly true.

"Okay then, where are you? I've been texting you but I get no reply!" Trish questioned. Ally checked her messages and sure enough, 3 unread messages.

"Sorry, Trish, I guess I didn't hear the beep"

"That's fine but you didn't answer my question. Where are you?" Ally looked over at Austin, who was now sitting quietly on his couch.

"Um, I'm at my neighbors apartment" She explained, being sure to leave out 'guy'

"Is it a boy or girl?" Trish asked, suspecting something already. Ally let out a sigh and replied.

"It's a guy, Trish" There was a squeal on the other end.

"Oh my gosh, is he cute?" Ally looked over again to Austin, who now looked deep in thought. It was adorable.

"Um I guess" Ally said, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Ally let out a groan.

"Yes Trish, incredibly. Now can we please drop the subject?" Ally pleaded. She heard Trish squeal again.

"Oh my gosh! What's he like? Are you guys dating? Is he funny? What color hair does he have? What color eyes does he have? Ooooo, how tall is he? Is he muscular-" Ally had to cut Trish off of her questioning spree.

"Trish shut up! I'll tell you all those things later. Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation" Ally blushed when she thought back to what her and Austin were about to do. It was just, in the moment, right?

"Okay chica, but you better give me all the juicy details" Ally laughed at her best friend then nodded, even though Trish couldn't see her.

"Will do. Bye Trish, I love you" Ally hung up before Trish could say anything else.

"Who was that?" Austin asked as Ally sat back down on the couch.

"My best friend. She always calls to check up on me" Ally explained. Austin nodded.

"Okay, so could we like watch another movie and continue asking questions later?" Ally asked, sensing a bit of awkwardness between them now.

"Now why should we do that?"

"Because I'm tired of talking" Ally explained simply.

"Fair enough. I'll put on the next Batman!" Austin said, returning to his usual giddy self. Ally laughed and laid her body across his couch. When Austin pressed play, he walked back to the couch, lifted up Ally's legs, sat down, then placed her legs gently in his lap. Ally blushed slightly but decided to just make herself comfortable.

Soon enough, she was drifting into the land of sleep

—

(1)-it's real, look it up.

So what did you guys think of their almost kiss, huh? Do you think they're both going to break their streak of not dating? Continue to read and you'll find out!


	6. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. With it be the last week of school and all I haven't really had any time. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to the silent readers as well. I should have a chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you to all of the people who continue to read my story. Goodbye :)**


	7. In The Morning

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been pretty busy with stuff and I've had no time to write. Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are great :) Here's the next chapter for you. Be warned, this chapter may be a little all over the place. Also, there's a question at the bottom.

—

Ally woke up the next morning with a weight on her chest. She was a little confused, but still too tired to open her eyes. That was until of course, she felt breathing in her ear. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. For a second she was confused of who was breathing on her but then she remembered her "sleepover" last night. She and Austin must have fallen asleep.

She turned her head to the right, only to have her lips land on Austin's cheek. She blushed and quickly turned back looking straight. She then looked down and saw Austin's arm drooped lazily over her chest. She noticed Austin was still in a sitting position, only just he had his head down. Ally also noticed that her legs were still across Austin lap, just scooted up some so her underwear-clad butt (Austin's shirt she was wearing slide up to wear she can now see her underwear), was touching Austin's blue jean-clad legs. So technically, she was in Austin's lap.

Ally knew that she should probably fix her shirt. She knew she should probably get off of the couch. She knew she should wake up Austin and leave. But she didn't. She's never really been in such an intimate situation and she couldn't help but wonder how Austin would react when he woke up.

So Ally decided that she would play innocent, and pretend to be asleep. This was the perfect test to see what kind of guy Austin really is. To Ally's great pleasure, Austin soon woke up. She heard him lazily grunt and he moved his legs around a bit, only to freeze exactly in place, most likely realizing that there was something in his lap. He slowly sat up and looked at her legs. She had her eyes peeked open just enough to notice him blush.

Austin carefully picked up Ally's legs, got off the couch, put Ally's legs back down, then pulled his shirt that Ally was wearing down to cover up her underwear. Ally could've sworn she heard Austin mumble something like "pace yourself"

"1 point for Austin" She thought to herself. Austin made his way into the kitchen and got out some eggs and began to make omelets. Ally smiled widely as she decided she could get up now. She then too made her way into Austin's kitchen, giving him a kind smile when he saw her.

"Good morning, Ally" Austin said with an adorable smile. For some reason that made her blush and she looked down.

"Morning Austin" Austin grinned and then turned his attention back on the omelets he was cooking.

"I hope you like omelets"

"Mmm, I love them" Ally then did something that not only surprised Austin, but surprised herself as well. She walked over to Austin, placed a hand on his shoulders, then, while on her tippy-toes, gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She said a little sheepishly. Austin blushed and nodded his head a couple of more times then what was necessary.

"Um, I'm gonna get the table set up?" She said/asked. Austin only nodded dumbly, obviously still effected by the kiss Ally gave him. Ally went and checked the cabinets until she found two cups. She poured orange juice into the cups, then got them silverware and napkins. She put the things on the table then sat down at the same seat she sat in last night.

When Austin finished the omelets, he put them on two plates and brought them to the table. "You ain't never tasted an omelet as good as mine!" Austin said as he put down Ally's plate.

"Two negatives make a positive, Austin" Ally teased, being the grammar nerd she is.

"*cough* Nerd *cough*"

"And proud of it!" Ally declared happily. Austin laughed and began eating his breakfast. When they were finished Ally pushed away her plate and rubbed her stomach.

"Seriously Austin, it's incredible how well you can cook. Almost as good as mine, I might say"

"Almost? C'mon Ally, there's no way you can cook better than me. I'm awesome!" Ally rolled her eyes at this. Her face then lit up as an idea popped into her head.

"I have an idea" Ally stated simply, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Go on"

"What food or meal do you think you cook best?"

"Hmm, I make some mean deep dish pizza" Ally's eyes lit up at this. Pizza was her specialty. She could definitely win this.

"Okay how about sometime we have a cook off. We'll both make pizza with the same main topping and see who's is better" Ally suggested.

"That sounds interesting. You know what Miss Dawson, you've got yourself a deal"

"I guess I do, Austin Mary Moon" Austin shook his head.

"Still not right"

"Da** it!" Ally's eyes went wide when she realized what word just came out of her mouth. Austin just started grinning and pointing at Ally accusingly.

"Oh, oh, oh, Ally said a bad word!"

"Dang it! I meant to say dang it!" Ally defended, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Oh but you didn't and there's no changing what's been said"

"You're a jerk"

"And proud of it!" He mocked what Ally had previously said. Ally just crossed her arms and slide down in her seat, making a pouty face while doing so.

"So Ally, do you have to work today or do you have any plans?" Austin asked.

"Nope! Dad gave me this week off because he realized that I needed time to settle in before getting right back into working. I had to work the first week of living here so he just gave me the second week off. Anyway, nope. No plans either. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around the city. You know, because you said you weren't familiar with it yet" Austin offered. For some reason Ally's stomach fluttered at the thought that Austin wanted to spend more time with her.

"This part of the city. And yes, I would love for you to show me around. When would you like to go?"

"Right now if that's okay"

"Um, how about in thirty minutes? I have to go take a shower and change my clothes"

"Alright, good. I needed to take a shower anyways"

"Okay then, you want me to come over when I'm ready?"

"Sounds good"

"Okay...whelp, let me grab my stuff and I'll leave" Ally said, jumping up from the table to go get her things. She gathered all of her stuff together and walked to the door, waving at Austin before leaving.

When Ally closed the door to her apartment she remembered that she needed to call Trish. She got her phone out and checked the time. 10:33, Trish should be awake by now. She clicked on her name and once it started ringing, Trish answered.

"Spill girl" Ally laughed. That's her best friend for you.

"Well good morning to you too" Ally teased, knowing that she's upsetting her friend.

"Ugh, I thought we've passed all this formal crap. I just wanna know about the guy you were with last night. Now answer these questions. What color hair does be have? What color eyes does he have? How tall is he? Is he muscular? Is he funny? Sweet? Oooohh, is he romantic? Charming? Answer me, please!" Ally laughed again at her friend's pleading voice.

"Um, okay so he has blonde hair that's messed up the perfect amount. He has brown eyes with a hint of gold. He's at least six feet. He has a six pack, I saw that whenever I embarrassed myself, but I'd rather not talk about that. Um...he's hilarious. He's incredibly sweet yet he sometimes teases in a mean way but it's still funny. I would say he might be romantic but I haven't really had a chance to find that out. And lastly, he is very charming" Trish squealed so loud that Ally had to pull the phone away from her ear, afraid that if she didn't Trish would have popped her ear drums.

"Holy crap Ally, this guy sounds awesome. Please tell me you like him. Please, please, please!"

"Yes Trish, I do, and there's a possibility that he likes me too" Ally heard Trish laugh at the other end of the call.

"Ooooo, and what makes you say that?"

"Well last night we were talking and I told him that I haven't caught a guy's attention in awhile and he told me that I've caught his" And there goes another squeal from Trish.

"Ally, he totally likes you!"

"Wait that's not all. Before I knew it we were both leaning in and our lips were about to touch once you called" And there goes a moan from Trish.

"Da** it, why did I have to ruin your moment? Whatever. Did you kiss him later?"

"No. I think that may just have been an "in the moment" thing but it may not have"

"Oh Allyson. Young, naive Allyson. Someday you will learn"

"Whatever Patricia, I gotta go now, Austin's showing me around this part of Miami"

"Austin?"

"That's the guys name"

"Oh, I like it. Austin and Ally. It's got a nice ring to it. Oh and by the way, you need to take a picture of him and send it to me"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your best friend"

—

Okay, so I wanted to ask my lovely viewers a question. What has been your favorite Austin and Ally moments in my story? I'm curious and also I could try to make more moments similar to the ones you guys pick.

Oh and I'll try to update again tomorrow! Thanks again, and good night :)


	8. Makings Of A Perfect Date

Thank you guys again for reading and reviewing. I hope that my peoples like this chapter :)

—

Whenever Ally hung up on Trish, (after promising she'd try to sneak a picture of Austin), she went to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she decided that her hair smelled good enough and her hands were soft enough, (yeah, of course she always makes sure of those things. It's not like she's trying to impress Austin, right? ...Right?), Ally stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

She decided on a simple white sundress with black flats. She fixed her still wet hair into a side braid and put on a black lace headband. She put on just the right amount of make up then grabbed her purse, making her way to Austin's apartment.

Austin must have heard her walking because he walked out of his door just as Ally arrived. He gave her one of his charming smiles and nodded his head, suggesting that they get going.

"You wanna go in my car or yours?" Austin asked, skipping down the outside hallway of their apartment building. Ally laughed but decided to skip right along with him.

"Um, I would say we go in my car but...I don't want to make you too jealous of my Corolla" Ally teased, poking Austin in the side.

"Okay then, only as long as you're not jealous of my awesome, used BMW that has a stain in the back seat"

"Don't worry, I won't be jealous of your stain as long as you're not jealous of the rips in my roof"

"I don't think I could ever-" Austin stopped talking when he saw Ally give him a playful glare. "-not be jealous of the rips in the roof of your car" Ally laughed and nodded her head.

"I understand. With a car as great as mine it's pretty much impossible for someone to not be jealous of it"

—

Austin and Ally made their way to Austin's car, (which, to Ally's surprise, was actually pretty nice), and Austin jumped in front of Ally so he could open the door for her. Ally gave him a soft smile along with a gracious 'thank you'. Austin started the car and they made their way into the city.

"So, where are we going to go today?" Ally asked, resting her cheek in her hands.

"It's a surprise" Ally let out an exasperated grunt after hearing the word 'surprise'.

"Austiiiiiin" She whined. "I hate surprises"

"Allyyyy" He mocked. "You'll love my surprise"

"C'moooon! I just don't like not knowing where we're going" Austin had to laugh at how childish Ally sounded. Usually he was the one who acted childish. Oh well, she's still cute.

"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with playing"

"Playing? What in the world would we do that has-wait, wait, wait! Is it the arcade that I've heard so many people talking about?" Ally asked, clearly hoping that's what it was.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Austin announced in his best game show host voice possible. Ally giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh my gosh I love classic games!"

"My too! You know, me and you are a lot more alike than I thought we'd be"

"I know! We're both geeks and total losers!" Austin scoffed and shook his head, laughing at the girl in his passenger seat.

"I'm not too sure about that...wait never mind, you're a complete nerd"

"Says the on who told me he knows everything about The Lord of the Rings"

"That was top secret information right there! And besides, you told me that you've read all of the Harry Potter books and seen the movies over ten times! Who's the biggest geek now?"

"I told you to never use that against me! And also, you said that you dressed as an elf for The Hobbit premiere"

"I said never mention it again, gosh darn you!"

"Just face it Austin, we're both complete and utter nerds. But it's okay, because we will 'Live long and prosper'" Ally said, pulling her fingers apart to imitate Spock. Austin laughed loudly at Ally and nodded his head.

"I guess we are Ally, but at least we don't look like complete and utter nerds"

"Speak for yourself" Ally teased, obviously not thinking highly of her looks...again.

"Ally, you're a beautiful girl. Very classy, not at all geeky. On the outside that is" Ally blushed at Austin's compliment. The last guy who called her beautiful (besides her father), was some drunk guy at a bar she went to on her twenty-first birthday. And that, very scary, incident is why she, Ally Dawson, does not drink alcohol, (with the exception of her girl nights with Trish, but that's between you, the author of this story, and Trish)

"Thank you Austin. You know, you're a really nice guy, and a really great friend" Ally said, reaching over to rub Austin's shoulder.

"Well I should thank you as well. You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for" Austin and Ally both froze for a second before Austin started to ramble.

"Friend. Friend that is a girl. Not girlfriend. Definitely not girlfriend. Oh my gosh, for sure not girlfriend. But not that there's anything wrong with you! Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend-I should probably just shut up now" Ally had to laugh at Austin. She found it hilarious and quite honestly adorable how worked up he got over one minor mistake.

"Breath Austin, breath. I understand, you had a little mishap in your wording. It's okay, we all make mistakes" Ally says, purposely over playing the sympathy to lighten the tension. Thankfully it worked and Austin eased his shoulders a bit.

"Okay so Ally, I hate surprises as well so why don't I give you all of the details I have for the fun we're going to have today. So first we're going to the arcade, which you knew that already. Then we're going to go to a diner called Melody Diner. It's where all of the waiters and waitresses sing while working. Plus they have great strawberry milkshakes. Anyway, after that I thought we could catch a movie at this old fashioned theater that's really cool. And to top off the day, we go to the carnival on the beach, at night, and ride the Ferris Wheel while we tell each other more deepest and darkest secrets"

"Wow, this sounds like the making of a perfect date" Austin looked at her strangely then she realized her mistake. "Day, I meant to say day. See I told you we all make those mistakes, haha, what a cowinky dink-I should shut up now"

"Now why should you do that?"

—

Okay, nerd question, what do you guys like better, The Lord of the Rings (best movies ever), or Harry Potter (7 or 8 movies and it never got bad)?

And also, I'm sorry that this chapter was a little short but don't worry, the next chapter about their fun day together will be really long with lots of Auslly :)


	9. Fun Day Out

Are you guys ready for an awesomely Auslly filled chapter? You better be because here it comes ;)

—

"Haha! I told you I could beat you. I told you!" Ally did her little victory dance as she found out she had just beaten Austin at Pac-man. Austin now had his arms crossed and his lips pouting. He really was a sore loser, but he's gotta admit, the girl's got skill.

"Whatever. I'll beat you at Galaga"

"You may beat me at that, but when we get to Duck Hunt you better bring bandaids because I'm gonna kick. Your. Butt!"

"Is that smack talk I hear coming from little ole Ally?"

"That's Ally D. to ya! And yes that is smack talk you're hearing, what're you going to do about it, huh?"

"I was just gonna say we need to make a deal. How about this, who ever wins two out of three on Duck Hunt has to buy the of a Strawberry milkshake at Melody Diner" Austin offered, sticking his hand out for Ally to shake. She took it his hand and started to shake it, a devilish smirk appearing on her perfect lips.

"You've got yourself a deal Austin Macy Moon" And with that, they made their way to Galaga.

—

Ally was now in the middle of an intense game of Duck Hunt. She had won the first game but Austin won the second so they were now playing the tie breaker. Finally, after what seemed to Austin to be forever, Ally's game finished, leaving her with an admiral score.

"Ha, beat that Moon!" Austin smirked, thinking he'd be able to beat her. Once he started he had been proven wrong, letting Ally win by a long shot. With her victory, Ally made a little dance, drawing attention from everyone in the arcade.

"Haha, you have to buy me a milkshake" Ally said in a playful way.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I won!" Ally whined.

"Ugh, fine. But remember this, I am not happy about the whole situation" Austin said, acting like a ten year old.

"Somebody's a sore loser" Ally mumbled, purposely loud enough for Austin to hear.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!..*cough* loser *cough*"

"I heard that, Dawson"

"Heard what?" Ally asked innocently, making big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh never mind. Let's go eat, I'm starving" Ally laughed as Austin rubbed his stomach.

"Well then, lead the way"

—

Ally, even though she was impressed that all the waiters and waitresses were singing, couldn't help but giggle at the ones that didn't have a good voice. There waiter, what was his name? Brock? Something like that. Anyway, so their waiter Brock (we'll just keep it that way until its been proven incorrect), kept on singing like he was in a 70's band. But the best part was, he had absolutely no talent at all.

Whenever he first asked their orders, both Austin and Ally had to cover up their mouths to contain their laughter. 'Brock', seemed to not notice and carried on with singing his heart out. Every time he left the table, the two of them would be thrown into a fit of laughter. They're both pretty sure the entire restaurant was mad at them for being so loud. They didn't care though, they were incredibly happy.

Ally noticed she always seemed to be happy around Austin. She's not sure what it is about him, but she just really likes it. It could be his sense of humor, or it could be his dangerously good looks, or possibly even the way he always compliments her and makes it sound genuine. Or maybe it could be all of that.

But don't think it's only Austin that makes Ally happy. Ally makes Austin pretty darn happy. For him, he likes the way she can hold a conversation and never seem to get bored of it. It's also the way she holds herself. She doesn't think too high of herself but she's also not unhappy with herself. But the biggest thing for him is that she's a complete nerd and yet she's so gorgeous and real. That's a hard thing to find nowadays.

So Austin and Ally continued their little 'date', making their way to the theater next. Austin wanted to pick the movie, claiming that since he's paying for it he should pick. And so there they were, Ally asleep on Austin's shoulder and Austin staring intently at the screen in front of them.

Austin decided that they would watch the newest horror movie, to which Ally replied, 'Boring'. Austin made her watch it anyway and to his surprise, she actually fell asleep. He would be mad at her, but she looked too adorable cuddled up to his shoulder like that. When the movie ended, Austin had to pretty much scream at Ally to wake her up.

"Where to next?" She asked sleepily.

"To the carnival!" This made Ally perk up more. She was no longer tired at all. She was just ready to ride the Ferris Wheel.

"Yay! I'm so excited!"

"I say before we get on the Ferris Wheel, we go to the photo booth to have some souvenirs of this fun day" Austin suggested, opening his car door for Ally. She nodded her head then thanked him.

"Sounds great"

—

Austin and Ally had to awkwardly wait ten minutes for a couple that was making out in the photo booth. Ally felt uncomfortable while Austin was furious. Finally he decided to break them apart himself. Ally decided to take a couple of steps back when Austin opened the curtain for the photo booth.

Ally had never heard so many cuss words in one sentence when the guy saw Austin. And to Ally's surprise, Austin didn't keep his mouth particularly clean, letting a couple of unsanitary words slip out. Ally couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

Her laughing was soon put down when a girl who looked utterly embarrassed and a man who looked utterly furious, walked out of the photo booth. The girl ran away looking like she was ready to crawl in a hole, but the guy made sure to give his middle finger to Austin before chasing after the girl. Ally's eyes widened at the sight but it only made her laugh harder when they were out of ear reach.

"Are you ready?" Austin asked innocently, pretending the whole thing didn't happen.

"I've been ready. Oh and did I hear a naughty word slip the mouth of Austin Marilyn Moon?"

"I was freaking angry! That guy was being a real a-hole" Ally only laughed again.

"Well then, let us start this picture taking journey"

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay how about we do this. Since it takes four pictures, the first one is a happy picture, second is an angry pic, third one is a shocked pic, and the last is a sad pic"

"Got it. Happy, angry, shocked, then sad"

On the first picture Ally's laughing at something Austin just said, making her eyes squint and her nose crinkle, while Austin looks perfect, smiling straight at the camera. The second one Ally is glaring at Austin for ruining her first picture while Austin is making a pathetic angry face into the camera. The third one Ally has a look of shock while Austin is kissing her cheek. And lastly, the fourth one Ally is slapping Austin on the arm for messing up the pictures while Austin is laughing.

"I can't believe you did that to me! Wait, never mind I can" Ally said, trying to hide her smile but failing.

"Here, let's do one more so you can keep this awesome one, and I'll keep this probably less than awesome one" Ally agreed and they headed back into the photo booth.

On this strip it was just them being silly. They had a different prop with them each time but they were also laughing each time. Austin had to admit, they were better than what he was expecting. They then made their way to the Ferris Wheel. Ally was looking at the pictures and couldn't but think getting a picture for Trish wasn't as hard as she expected.

—

"Okay since I went first last time you get to go first" Austin said as they got into the big cage of the Ferris Wheel. It could fit at least eight people but Austin was a friend of the worker who was running the Ferris Wheel, so he asked him to let it only be him and Ally in that one. It was a cylinder shaped cage that had seats wrapping all around it. Austin and Ally decided to sit on the same side so they could talk to each other better.

"Um, okay so what is your favorite band?"

"Ooo, that's a good one. Here we go, I've got three. The Fray, Muse, and R5. Here, how about this, whatever question you ask me or I ask you we have to answer it as well" Ally groaned and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, but now I can't ask really stupid questions"

"Sure you can!"

"Alright so now I have to tell you my favorite bands?"

"Yes"

"My favorite band is Coldplay"

"I love that band!"

"Me too!"

"I know, you just told me"

"Shut up"

"Alright, so my question. Since you said you haven't dated anyone since high school, when was the last time you got a kiss? And I'm meaning more than just a peck" Oh gosh, Ally hated her answer.

"It was on my twenty-first birthday. My best friend Trish took me to a bar and there was some drunk, disgusting guy who was at least in his early forties. He kept on hitting on me and it was really disturbing. Right when I was turning around from my bar stool to ask him to leave, he stuck his sloppy, alcohol reeking lips on mine...I tried..I tried to pull away but he was so...so...strong. Thankfully Trish was there to punch him in the face. Oh my gosh Austin! She punched him so hard his nose was bleeding! We then grabbed our stuff and bolted out of that bar. And that my friend, was the last time I've been kissed, and the first and last time I've been to a bar" Austin chuckled at Ally's expressions through out the story. It was funny how her face changed from completely disgusted to a giant smile so quickly.

"Well I believe you've got mine beat. The last time I was missed was a couple of months ago when I attempted to start dating again. It was with a pretty girl named Cassidy. She seemed nice enough when I met her, it's just when we went on our date I found out she was completely obsessed with herself. She was for sure I was in love with her, which I wasn't. Not even close. But on our second date, right when I was about to tell her we wouldn't work out, she grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to push her away as softly as possible but she wouldn't budge. I ended up grabbing her face and pushing her off of me, telling her that we couldn't work as soon as I could breath again. I've never seen that girl since" Ally laughed and felt some sympathy for Austin.

"Man, we just don't have the best luck when it comes to the opposite sex" Ally teased, laughing softly. Austin didn't laugh, he just smiled warmly at Ally.

"Well I'd say I'm pretty lucky to have you" Ally blushed and looked down, her dress suddenly becoming very interesting.

"I'm lucky to have you as well, Austin" Ally admitted quietly. Suddenly Ally noticed they were stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel, probably to let more people in.

"Oh look at how beautiful the view is!" Ally said, slightly leaning across him to get a better view. The light of the moon was reflected across the water, making it the perfect picture.

"It's breathe taking" Austin said, also admiring the view.

"My turn" Ally announced, breaking the short silence.

"Okay"

"What is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"You know you have to answer that as well"

"It should be worth it"

"Oh it will. Okay so when I was in high school I accidentally walked into the girls locker room-"

"-that's not embarrassing, that's like every guys dream" Ally stated pointedly.

"You didn't let me finish. Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Ah yes, the girls locker room. Anyway, I walked in and it was nothing like most guys think it would be. There was at least five naked over weight girls (not trying to be mean, but that's not exactly a sight I would want to see). (1) But to make it worse, whenever I was turning around to leave I ran straight into the girl I had liked. She thought I was a creep and never spoke to me again" Ally had to laugh at Austin's misfortunes. She can't help it if they're hilarious.

"Yep, totally worth it. Okay so the most embarrassing thing for me was in my senior year of high school I was trying to find my boyfriend to give him an anniversary present. I had made him his favorite hot chocolate and got him a teddy bear and when I found him to give it to him, he was making out with one of the cheerleaders. I let out a loud whimper and accidentally spilled the hot chocolate all over my clothes and the teddy bear. Dallas and the stupid cheerleader saw me and started laughing, calling me a loser. He tried to apologize later but the only thing he ended up with was a wet head and throbbing man parts" Austin laughed, even though he did feel sorry for her.

"Well I'm sorry about what happened to you but it is pretty awesome what you did to him later. Okay now, my question. Have you ever been in love?" Ally knew the answer immediately though she was kind of embarrassed to tell him.

"Well, I thought I was in love with Dallas, the guy who cheated on me but I realized I was young and stupid. I guess you could count that as being in love but there's never been a guy that I just couldn't picture my life without. What about you? Any girl lucky enough to have your heart?"

"Nah, I mean there's been some girls who I think were capable of having me fall in love with but it never happened"

"Do you ever want to get married and have children?" Ally asked.

"Yes, I want to get married. Also it's always been a dream of mine to have kids. I know I want at least one boy who I can teach how to play sports and how to treat girls right" That made Ally smile. "But I also want a girl, preferably younger than the boy so he can watch her back at school. But I mainly just want a girl so she can be a daddy's girl. So I want at least two kids and possibly more"

"That sounds pretty much the exact same as me. Except I want at least three kids. And the girl would be a momma's girl"

"Okay so back to me. Describe your perfect guy and I'll describe my perfect girl"

"Okay so at the top of the list is nice. I made the biggest mistake of my life by dating a jerk. Never and I mean ever, will I do that again. Secondly, he has to be funny. I couldn't date a guy that's too serious. I mean there are some times that call for being serious but not all of the time. Thirdly he would have to be good looking. I know it sounds shallow but how am I supposed to date someone that I'm not attracted to? Okay so he also has to be respectful. I hate it when people disrespect others, especially when there is no need for it (2). And also a bonus, not a must, would be if he was tall. I mean I know that I'm short but I just really like it when there's a big height difference in me and a guy. Your turn"

"Alright, first off, the girl has to be hot or I'm not even going to talk to them-" Austin was cut off from his joking by Ally punching him in the arm. He laughed at her then continued on. "Kidding! Um first I'd say she has to be funny. I really like it when a girl can make me laugh. Second she needs to be caring. There's something about a girl that just cares and has a lot of passion that I find attractive. Height really doesn't matter for me, unless she's taller than me. Do not want that. And I'd agree with you on the whole respect thing. Whether it be respect others or respect my choices. And a bonus for me is if she can rock red lips (3)"

Ally couldn't help but remember all of the compliments she got when she wore her dark red lipstick to Trish's twenty-third birthday party. She pretty much fit Austin's perfect girl.

"Are your parents still married?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yep, but my mom's gone for her job a lot of the time. They're still madly in love though. I really want to find a guy that will make me as happy as my dad makes my mom"

"Me too, except the other way around. I'd rather not find a guy" This made Ally burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, next question. What is one thing on your bucket list?" Ally had to think for a second before she got the perfect answer.

"To have an amazing family that loves me dearly"

"Well, yours beats mine" Austin said, almost embarrassed.

"What's yours Austin?" Ally asked, growing quite curious of his answer.

"Now don't think I'm meaning to do it right now, but I've always wanted to kiss someone on a Ferris Wheel" Ally's heart fluttered. Should she suggest they do it now? Nah, probably no-

"Would you want to do it now? I mean, just to check it off you bucket list right?" Now it was time for Austin's heart to flutter.

"Um sure I guess, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable that is" Austin said, getting a little nervous.

"No it's fine. We're friends right? Friends help each other and besides this is a one time thing so it'll be fine"

"Okay well here goes nothing" Austin then began to lean in, Ally soon to follow. Slowly their eyes fluttered shut, right as their lips touched. Electricity shot through both of their bodies when their lips pressed harder against each other. Even though Austin would have liked to kiss her longer, he had to do the respectful thing and pull away after a few seconds. They both were breathing hard and staring right into each other's eyes.

"I gotta admit, your giving the drunk a run for his money"

—

And there you have it! Hope you guys liked their kiss but I'll be honest, it'll be a while longer before they actually get together.


	10. Pranks And Gossip

Thanks for the reviews! As always, they were much appreciated. I'm about to go on vacation and I probably won't be able to update for a week so I decided to give you guys another long chapter. Hope you like it :)

—

Ally woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Trish so she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Ally you better get your fat butt dressed because I'm gonna be there in ten minutes!" Ally laughed at her friend, hung the phone up, then jumped out of bed. While she was getting ready she couldn't help but think back on how yesterday ended.

Flashback:

Austin and Ally were now in front of Ally's apartment, neither of them knowing what to say but neither of them wanting this day to end. Austin finally decided that they couldn't continue to stand there so he spoke his mind.

"This was the best day I've had in forever" Ally smiled at his words, completely agreeing.

"I feel the same. Lately for me I've been put through so much stress. With my dad having me work constantly and moving to a place I'm not familiar with. You've really helped me settle in and take a lot of the stress off. There's just something about you that makes me happy. It makes me feel like I'm a kid again, and I really like that feeling" Ally said, letting it all out. She has to admit, she's surprised she said that much. Austin just smiled and stared at her intently, letting them fall into a comfortable silence. Austin, again, was the first one to break it.

"You're like my best friend now" He whispered, almost as if he was afraid to say those words. Ally smiled one sweet, breath-taking smile that made Austin's insides melt.

"You're like my best friend as well, but don't tell Trish that or else she'll have a bone to pick with you" Ally teased, causing Austin to chuckle.

"Well I should probably get to bed, it's getting late" Ally said. Austin nodded his head, then pulled Ally in for a long, comfortable hug. Austin nuzzled his head into the crook of Ally's neck, while Ally rested her cheek on Austin's chest. They stayed in that position for at least thirty seconds before Austin pulled back.

"Goodnight Ally" He whispered.

"Goodnight, Austin. Sweet dreams"

End Of Flashback:

Ally smiled, remembering the warmth Austin's arms brought to her. It, besides their kiss last night, was probably the best thing she had ever felt. She knew at this point, if Austin asked her out there would be no hesitation in her answer of yes.

She put on a pair of denim shorts and a black shirt that had the Batman signal on it. Ally couldn't look or hear anything about Batman without thinking of Austin now. In fact, there were many things that made her think of Austin now.

Once she finished brushing her hair, she heard a knock on her door. She ran toward the door, excited to see her best friend she hadn't seen in over a week, only to reveal that the person knocking on the door was Austin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, accidentally sounding annoyed. Ally had definitely not meant to sound annoyed with Austin, she just was expecting to get a big hug from her best friend.

"Good morning to you too"

"No, I didn't mean to say it that way, it's just I was expecting it to be Trish" She explained, feeling terrible she sounded that way.

"Okay, well when did she say she'll be here?"

"She said in ten minutes, ten minutes ago, but knowing her, she'll probably be five more minutes"

"That's cool, so can I come in? Or should I leave?" Ally replied by opening the door wider.

"Me caca es su caca" Ally knew that didn't sound right, and by the look on Austin's face told her she was right.

"You just said your poop is my poop" Ally face palmed herself before chuckling a little bit.

"Spanish was the only class I've ever had trouble in and I don't even know why"

"It's fine. The only thing I ever really struggled in was science...and that was a lot harder than Spanish" Austin teased, causing Ally to punch him in the arm.

"I told you I don't know why I struggled in that class, now don't make fun of me. But if you really want something to laugh at, my best friend Trish is Latino and speaks Spanish all of the time in front of me and I just nod, pretending like I understand what she's saying"

"Does she not realize that your pretending?"

"I'm pretty sure she knows, she just chooses to ignore it" There was a knock on the door and Ally bolted over to the door for the second time within ten minutes.

"Wait, Ally let me open the door. I want to pull a prank on her" Austin pleaded, stopping Ally right in her tracks.

"Now why should I do that?"

"Because I asked you ever-so-nicely!"

"Fine, you have five minutes" And with that, Austin messed up his hair and made his clothes look wrinkled. Ally wasn't sure what he was doing, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't like it.

"May I help you?" Austin asked in his best groggy voice. Trish's eyebrows shot up when she realized he had just woken up...in Ally's place.

"Is there a reason you're in this apartment?" Trish asked, a smirk starting to grow on her face. Ally was in the back, just now figuring out what he was doing, and man did she hate it.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?"

"No, Ally's my best friend and I demand to know why your in her apartment, in the morning, looking like you just got up" Austin had to keep his face together at what she said. It was really hard for him not to laugh at her expression.

"Well if Ally was your best friend she would have told you all of the fun we had last night" Austin said, meaning about their fun day out, but purposely making it sound like something else.

"And what "fun", did you two have last night?" Trish asked, hands now on her hips.

"Oh I can't tell you all of it but we were definitely riding something for a while" Again, he was meaning the Ferris Wheel, but it could still be taken another, more naughty, way. Trish's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"Let's just put it this way, what we did last night not even Ally saw coming" It's true, up until they got in the car, Ally was clueless of the day ahead of her and she had not seen the questions on the Ferris Wheel coming.

"Ally, are you in there?" Trish asked, frantically trying to look past Austin's tall frame.

"She's still asleep-" Austin was cut off by Ally running to Trish, pushing Austin away.

"Five minutes are up, Austin"

"Austin?" Trish asked, smirking when she realized this was the new guy Ally met.

"Austin Moon, nice to meet ya" Austin said, pushing Ally out of the way so he could shake Trish's hand. Trish took it gratefully and smirked at Ally, causing her to blush.

"So what you were just talking about was all a joke, right?" Trish asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well actually it was all true. See, last night I was showing Ally around this part of Miami and we had a lot of fun. The whole riding part was just when we rode the Ferris Wheel at night and Ally not seeing what was coming is because at first she didn't know where I was taking her. We were completely innocent...well, almost" Austin teased, knowing ahead of time he'd get a slap from Ally, which he did.

"Not almost, we were" Ally defended, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Well that's a relief" Trish said sarcastically, much to Austin's surprise.

"Well I don't want to barge in on y'alls girl time, so I'll see you later Ally. It was nice meeting you Trish" Austin decided to mess with Ally one more time so he bent down to give Ally a quick peck on the cheek. Ally's eyes widened as well as Trish's. When they heard Austin's apartment door shut, Trish let out a loud squeal.

"Holy sh**! Ally, Austin is so much hotter than I expected! And his voice is sooo sexy. Excuse me language, but da**! You two better get together, you guys are adorable. You have to tell me about last night"

"Okay, so he first took me to-"

—

"-and he said that he's always wanted to be kissed on a Ferris Wheel" Ally said, her story soon to be at its end. Trish's eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day.

"And what did you do?" She asked, feeling as though she was in high school again and Ally was telling her about some teenage boy.

"Well I said we could kiss" And here comes yet another squeal from Trish.

"So you kissed?!" Ally nodded, a blush forming on her pretty face.

"We did" She confirmed.

"How long was it?"

"Only around four to five seconds but it still managed to be probably my favorite kiss. It definitely surpassed any kiss I had with Dallas. Austin's lips were just so warm and inviting and I really just hope we kiss again. I really, really hope he likes me too" Ally said, a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"Ally, of course he likes you back. Just give him time and I'm sure he'll ask you out" Trish reassured, making Ally feel happier.

"Thank you Trish. I have a feeling he might like me as well because he compliments me all of the time, but also he could just be a really nice guy. I guess I'll wait and if he doesn't do anything then I'll let him know I like him. I just don't know when the right timing would be and I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to tell him"

"It's okay Ally, if you guys are meant to be (which I'm pretty sure you are. I mean he is sooo much hotter than Dallas was). Also, I have this really good feeling that he's a genuine guy"

"Okay, so Trish, I may have put Austin through a test without him knowing it" Ally said, guiltiness evident in her voice.

"What did you do?"

"Well you see, we may have had a movie night a couple of days ago and we both fell asleep. I also may have spilt orange juice all over my pajamas so I had to put on one of Austin's shirts" Ally's cheeks got a deeper red as she continued her story.

"Oh, innocent Ally's getting intimate" Trish teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, we both fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, my legs were across his lap and my butt was pretty much in his lap. Through the night I guess his shirt I was wearing went up so you could now see my underwear. I knew I should have fixed it before Austin woke up but I was too curious to see his reaction"

"Ally! You've never done something so naughty. I like it! Well on with the story, did you see his reaction?"

"Yes, I did. I have to say I was very impressed. I pretended I was asleep but peeked my eyes open just enough to see him. Whenever he first saw me, his eyes went wide but then he kind of turned away. He gently picked my legs up then got off the couch, making his way into the kitchen to cook us breakfast" Ally finished, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! Austin sounds perfect. I mean he's hot, funny, sweet, and I total gentleman. Did you say he cooked you breakfast?"

"Yes, he did"

"Is he a good cook?" Trish asked, her mouth already watering.

"Yes Trish, oh my goodness! He's like the best cook ever. He had made me pancakes and they were so delicious. Now we have a bet going, I'm not sure when we're going to do it but it'll happen. You see, I said we would have a cook off to see who could cook the best deep dish pizza"

"Man would I love to be there" Ally's eyes brightened at Trish's words.

"I have an idea. I'll have you come over and Austin could have one of his friends come over. We'll blind fold both of you and let you guys taste the pizzas, not letting you know who cooked which"

"That's a great idea Ally! I love tasting food, it's the only job I've been good at" Ally laughed at this. Trish was not know for doing good at a job. I believe the longest she held a job was for three months at Subway (1)

"So if he agrees, are you free for tonight?"

"Most definitely"

—

(1)- I do not own Subway. I wish I did though!

So I will try to update soon but don't be expecting anything from me this week.


	11. Food fight?

Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews. You guys are awesome :) Just for that I'm going to make a chapter filled with Auslly...and maybe if you guys want, some Trez. By the way, Dez will be introduced in this chapter. Enjoy! :D

—

When Trish left Ally's apartment to go to work, Ally decided she'd drop by Austin's to see if he's up for the competition tonight. Right before she knocked on the door, Austin again swung it open before she could.

"Did'ja miss me?" Austin asked in a teasing/flirty way. Ally just rolled her eyes and asked for her permission to come in. Once granted it, she made her way to his couch, sprawling herself across it.

"Just make yourself at home, why don't you" Austin said, for some reason liking the fact that Ally is so used to his place.

Ally, ignoring Austin's comment, made one of her own. "I made us plans for tonight. I hope you're free" She announced. Hearing Ally say "us", made Austin's heart swell. There was no way he could deny his affections for this girl. Even if she had asked him if he had feelings for her, he'd tell her in a heart beat.

It really blows his mind how well they connect. Even though he's dated some really good girls, none of them have drawn his attention so quickly, and held on to it for so long. Whenever he was describing to her his dream girl, he couldn't help but think how well she fits the description. He did leave one thing out though. He prefers brunettes.

Before Ally had come to his door, he was talking on the phone with his best friend Dez, telling him all about the new lady in his life.

Flashback:

"Dez, you know that girl I was telling you about? Ally?"

"Yup! The one who has perfect hair that cascades like a waterfall down her back?" Austin blushed. Had he really said that to Dez?

"Yes that one. Anyway, I was showing her around yesterday and we only got closer. I mean, I knew I liked her as more than a friend, but now it's completely confirmed. There's no doubt in my mind I'd date her if I had the chance"

"That's great dude! I have to meet this little koala bear of yours" Austin laughed at Dez's nickname for Ally. He always named the girls he dated or had a crush on, some sort of animal. If they were a mean or ugly animal, that meant he didn't like them. But if they were a sweet or cute animal (like a koala bear), that meant he liked them.

"Maybe you can meet her soon. I really do think you'll like her. She's just so much...fun! I always have fun when I'm around her. It doesn't matter what we're doing, we always just have some fun" Des laughed at his best friend, he has fallen hard and is still falling. But it's nice for Austin to have another loved one back in his life, especially after what's happened to him (1).

"Dude, do you wanna-" Dez was cut off by Austin shushing him.

"Hang on, Ally's walking to my apartment. I'll talk to you later"

End of Flashback:

Austin, being snapped back into reality, finally answered. "What plans?" He asked, lifting up Ally's legs so he could sit down, then placing them back in his lap.

"Do you remember when we were talking about seeing who could cook the best deep dish pizza?"

"Of course, that wasn't very long ago Ally. So, what about it?"

"I was talking to my friend Trish, and we'd like to do it where, we each cook a pizza. We have my friend Trish, and one of your friends, be blindfolded to taste the pizza. Then they will say which ones better"

"Do I get to eat some of the pizza as well?" Austin asked, getting really excited to eat Ally's pizza.

"Of course"

"I'm in! Now let me call my friend really quick. I won't take too long" And with that, Austin left the living room and walked to his room. He shut the door and made sure to talk quietly while on the phone with Dez.

"Hey Dez, guess who you're meeting tonight?"

"Who? Who am I going to meet? Do I hate this person? Are you trying to set me up?" Dez asked his usual random questions.

"No Dez, I'm not setting you up with anyone. There will be another girl there, but it's not for a date. You're going to meet Ally!" Austin heard a high pitch, girly squeal coming from the other line, and for a few seconds he was ashamed to call that guy his best friend. A few seconds are gone, and now he's just laughing at his best friend.

"Oh my goooooooooooooosssshhhhhhshsshshshshhshshs!" Was all Dez managed to say for a while.

"So, anyway, you've got to come to my place for supper. Ally and I are each making a deep dish pizza. You and her friend are going to be blindfolded and will taste each pizza, then decide which is the best" Another high pitched, girly squeal came from the other line.

"Pizzaaaaaa!" Was all Dez managed to say before hanging up.

I just took that as my cue to get back to Ally. I walked back into my living room and saw Ally still sprawled out on the couch, but she was now watching Arrested Development (2)

"Ooh, I love that show!-" I was cut off by Ally shushing me.

"Shush! Come watch it with me" Ally said (more like demanded). Austin's didn't mind though, he was happy to spend time with her. As all of you readers have probably figured out, he has a growing crush on this petite brunette.

"If you insist" Austin teased, lifting up Ally's legs so he could sit down, again. For the next half hour, Austin and Ally just sat there, watching (and laughing hysterically), Arrested Development.

"Oh I almost forgot, what did Dez say about tonight?" Ally asked as she pressed play on the next episode.

"He just yelled "pizzaaaaa!", then hung up" Austin said casually.

"Shouldn't you call him back?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he doesn't know the time we're planning on doing it?" Ally suggested, sarcasm filling her lovely voice.

"What time are we planning doing it?" Austin asked, not even knowing for himself.

"Seven"

"Hey, do you wanna make some desert?" Austin asked, his sweet tooth kicking in.

"Why? What kind?"

"Well after eating the pizza, we could surprise Dez and Trish with cookies! I love cookies" Ally laughed, loving seeing Austin's five year old side.

"I will...only if they're chocolate chip"

"I wouldn't make them any other way. Also, chocolate chip cookies are the only kind I know how to make" Ally laughed at Austin and finished the episode, before they made their way into the kitchen.

—

"Okay, so we need two cups of flour" Ally said, reading from the cook book in front of her.

"You mean this?" Austin flicked some flour in Ally's face, testing her. He has tried to do that with every girl he dates and all of them have gotten upset. When he did that to Brooke, she yelled at him for getting her clothes nasty and told him to make the cookies by himself. For some reason, Austin did this as some sort test. He's always wanted to have a food fight with his girlfriend but he always seemed to pick the girly girls.

So Austin just waited for Ally's response, hoping she's the one to actually fight back. Right now Ally's face just looked confused. Austin took that as a sort of good sign.

"What did you just do?" Ally asked threateningly, but Austin's pretty sure he heard some playfulness in her voice. At least, he's hoping he heard some.

"I flicked flour in your face and it got all over your face, hair, and clothes?" Austin replied, getting a little nervous of how she would react.

"Do you know what that means?" Ally asked, the playfulness dropping from her voice.

"You're not going to help me make the cookies anymore?" Austin guessed sheepishly.

"No" Austin let out a breath of relief. "You're going to have to buy more ingredients" This statement confused Austin. Why would he need to buy more ingredients? He's hot plenty of flour for two cups.

"Why-" Before Austin could finish his question, he found his mouth full of flour. He looked down at Ally, who was laughing her head off. Austin grinned, knowing he could count on Ally for being the best. He grabbed some more flour and chunked it at Ally, stopping her laughing fit.

Ally gave him a cold stare then smirked, grabbing some flour and rubbing some on Austin's face and chest. Austin's gotta say, he was getting turned on by Ally rubbing her hands up and down his torso. He was using all the willpower he had to not grab her waist and kiss her.

Instead, he just grabbed the bag of flour and started throwing some at Ally. She went for his bag of sugar and started throwing some at him. Soon enough they were in a full fledge food fight, and they were both having the time of their lives. After they had already thrown all of flour, sugar, brown sugar, and chocolate chips at each other, they decided to call it a draw.

"Well I'll see you after the pizzas are cooked I guess" Ally said.

"Yep! We're doing Supreme pizza, right?" Austin double checked just to be sure.

"You got it! See ya later Austin Mona-Lisa Moon!"

"See ya later Ally-gator!"

—

What'd you think of the chapter now that it's finally up?

(1)-What do y'all think happened to him? You'll find out in a later chapter.

(2)- My favorite tv show! It cracks me up every time I watch it. Do not own it, but I wish I did.


	12. Serious Austin Time

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I've gotta tell you guys, this story is about to get really interesting. And I like it!

—

Trish, though she acts like she knows everything, does not know very much. Especially when it comes to romance. Apparently she's too "scary" to keep a relationship for long. Whoops, going a little off topic there. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, even though she doesn't know love that well, she can tell Austin and Ally have a thing for each other.

A major thing.

The way Ally is so quick on her toes around Austin. The way they tease each other all the time. The way they "accidentally" touch (accidentally my butt). The way Trish has caught Austin starring at Ally multiple times. They truly do act like a newly wed couple, minus the kissing, (not far from it though)

Whenever Ally started doing a victory dance after Trish and Dez both announced that Ally's pizza was better, Trish had a feeling that Austin would be less attracted to her, arguably beautiful, but definitely dorky, best friend. She was in fact wrong when she saw Austin try to hide his smile with a pout.

Trish was so excited for Ally to have a guy that actually liked her back, that she decided to talk to the weird red head beside her and see what he thinks about it.

"What do you think about Austin and Ally?" Trish whispered to Dez.

"Well Austin is my best friend, so I think he's awesome. As for Ally, I just met her but she seems pretty darn cool" Dez replied, not giving Trish the answer she was looking for.

"Not like that, you idiot! I meant...what do you think of them as a couple? It's obvious they both like each other. I mean, Ally already told me that she likes Austin-" Trish's eyes went wide as she realized what she just told Dez. She looked up at him to see that he had a huge grin on his face.

"Ally likes Austin?" Dez asked, getting really excited.

"Yes?..." Was the response he got from Trish.

"That's great!" Dez fist bumped the air, but then realized he should quiet it down before Austin and Ally turn their attention towards them.

"How is that great? Has Austin told you anything?"

"Oh nothing really, except he's pretty much in love with the girl!" Trish squealed loudly, causing Austin and Ally to look their way.

"What just happened?" Ally asked.

"Oh nothing, Dez just told me he'd take me to get ice cream. I've been wanting ice cream all day. C'mon Dez!"

"Now why would i do that?" Dez asked, obviously not taking a hint. Trish just punched him in the arm. And with that, Trish took a confused Dez by the arm and left Ally's apartment. Once they were out of sight, Austin spoke up.

"Do you think they'll hook up?"

"I'm not sure. I can't figure out if they like or hate each other. It's rather strange if you asked me" Ally replied, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"But when has love ever been normal?" Austin asked, playfully draping his arm over Ally's shoulder. Ally's gotta admit, even a little touch like that sends electricity through her whole body.

"Touché"

—

After Austin and Ally finished up the pizza and cleaned Ally's kitchen, they concluded that it was the perfect time to ask more questions, or as Austin likes to call it, "deepest, darkest, secrets time"

They were now sitting on Ally's bed, both of them in pajama attire. Ally had her back against the headrest of her bed, while Austin was lying down on his stomach beside Ally.

"I wanna go first!" Austin declared, not particularly proud of how childish he sounded, but brushed it off anyway.

"Okay then, but remember, whatever you ask me, you still have to answer it for yourself"

"I know, I know. Now then, what is one word you'd use to describe yourself?"

"Hmm, one word I'd use to describe myself...I got it! Supercalifragalisticexpealidotious! Wait, I'm pretty sure I just said that wrong. Or maybe I didn't, I don't know" Austin laughed for the millionth time at Ally. Could she really get anymore adorable?

"Alright then, Mary Poppins, my turn. I'd say...sexy (1)" Ally laughed as Austin struck a pose while laying down. He looked very much like a Victoria's secret model, despite being a male and despite being in pajamas, rather then a bikini.

"Oh yes Austin, you look very sexy in those Batman pajamas" Ally teased. Austin just flipped his hair and blew a pathetic kiss at Ally.

"Thank you so much for saying that. No one seems to realize the sexiness that is Batman. Oh dear Lord I hadn't anticipated it to sound that gay" Ally laughed loudly at this, her signature snort slipping out.

"How gay were you anticipating that to sound?" Ally asked, teasing Austin a little more. He just gave her a playful glare then broke out into laughter.

"Shut up. Your turn, ask away"

"Umm...how many siblings do you have?"

"None. You?"

"Only child right here!"

"Haha, alright, well on a scale from Lloyd Christmas(2) to Einstein, how smart we're you in high school?"

"Valedictorian"

"Figures. Well, I was A and B honor roll, thank you very much" Ally laughed as Austin pumped out his chest, him now being in a sitting position.

"And I'm very proud of you. Okay, so, tell me about your parents. Are they still together? Divorced?" When Ally asked this question, she noticed Austin now looked depressed.

"Ob my gosh, never mind. I can tell it's a hard topic for you so you don't have to answer it" Ally said, quickly feeling guilty for even mentioning it.

"No, it's okay. You're like my best friend now, you should know this about me"

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, still a bit concerned. Austin let out a breathy chuckle and began his story.

"When I was growing up, my mom meant the world to me. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and I just loved to see her with my dad. They were truly what you call would mates. The way they looked at each other, you knew there was no one else in the world that could make them feel the way they made each other feel. So you see, when I was sixteen, I got a call from my dad saying mom was in the hospital...and she didn't have much time left-" His story was paused by the sob that escaped his lips. He could feel the tears in his eyes and Ally asked yet again if he was okay. He said yes, of course. He had to finish this, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Whenever my dad told me this, I made a beeline for the hospital. Once I got there, the nurses directed me to the waiting room. While I was waiting, I texted Dez to tell him this. You see, Dez's parents were like my second parents and mine were the same for his. After Dez arrived, they permitted my dad and I to go see her. Ally, she looked awful. They told me it was a hit and run. The bast**ds took her belongings and shot her in the chest. But even after all of that. Even after she knew she had barely any time to live and we were only in there to say goodbye. She still smiled at us. A pure, magnificent smile that made her look exactly like the angel I knew she was. After ten minutes of being in the room with her, she dropped mine and my dad's hands, and the heart monitor beside her bed told us she was gone" Now Austin wasn't even worried that the tears were coming out of his eyes. He wasn't embarrassed in the least bit that Ally saw him, a grown man, crying. He honestly couldn't care less.

"It really hit my dad and I hard. He tried to stay calm about it, you know, be the man, but I know that the sounds I heard from his room every night couldn't be anything other then sobs. For the first couple of weeks I was mad. I was so furious. I mean, how could my mom, the most beautiful and sweet person I knew, be taken from me out of nowhere? It just didn't make sense to me. I started yelling at everyone. Saying things that I never wanted to come out of my mouth, especially to my dad. He didn't deserve the crap I was giving him and I knew that, I just didn't do anything to change it. One night though, whenever I was so mad I couldn't control it anymore, I started throwing and breaking everything in my room. Something stopped me though. A random thought came to my mind. "Would mom really want you to do this?". After that, I went back to my normal self, still of course missing her dearly. I made it though. And the person who helped me get over my mom, was my mom"

"I'm so sorry Austin. What about your dad? Where is he now?"

"Yeah, um, I no longer have parents" Austin said as he looked at his lap, a new batch of tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Austin! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Ally. Really, you didn't know. Okay, so for my dad, I was in my freshman year in college and things were going great. That was until I got a call from the hospital back home that told me my father had a heart attack and died. I dropped out of college for a little bit, and I even had thoughts of suicide believe it or not. But again, something stopped me before I had time to do something too dramatic. My parents relationship. I knew what they had was never ending and I made a promise one night that I'd find the perfect girl. My mom was always a traditionalist so I made her a promise that I really didn't want to. She had always told me how great I'd be if I waited for my wedding night until I had sex. She said something about it being so much better that way (3). Even though it's not particularly what I wanted to do, I felt like I owed her that much. So here I am, twenty-four year old virgin who hasn't had a decent relationship in years" Austin said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Ally did something after that, that surprised Austin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid them down on the bed, so that they were now in each others arms. "Thank you Austin for opening up with me. I'm really sorry for what happened to your parents. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost mine. And also, don't be ashamed of being a virgin. I'm still one too! But that's probably because I'm to big of a dork"

And with that being said, Austin and Ally fell asleep on Ally's bed, in each others arms.

—

(1)- That's what Ross says about himself all the time. I think it's funny so I added it :)

(2)- Lloyd Christmas is from Dumb and Dumber. If you haven't seen it, you need to! It is PG-13 though, so watch with care.

(3)- I know this guy and girl who both waited until they were married to each other until thy did it and they said it was the best thing they could possibly imagine so I wanted Austin and Ally's characters to be like that.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've gotta say, I made myself really sad in this chapter.


	13. Kind Of Like A Relationship

Woohoo, 75 reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter for my lovely little readers. And if there's been grammar mistakes, in sorry. I write the chapters in my iPod and autocorrect sometimes changes the words :/ Hope you enjoy :)

—

Ally woke up, for the second time in her life, beside Austin. This time it was much more intimate. For one thing, they didn't fall asleep on accident. She had laid down knowing that they'd fall asleep together. Second thing, they were in a bed, not on a couch.

Ally smiled to herself when she felt Austin's breath go down her neck, sending electricity through her body. At the moment right now, Austin was spooning her. Even though they are just friends and it should be awkward to be in a position like that with a friend, Ally couldn't feel more comfortable at the moment.

Ally felt Austin's grip on her waist tighten, and their legs start to untangle themselves a little, signaling that Austin was waking up. Ally decided that they couldn't stay in bed all morning so she did something about it. She rolled over on her side so that she was now facing Austin. Now don't you think she didn't notice that that had made Austin's hand fall to her butt, but she just chose to ignore it, and the feelings it was giving her...sort of.

She's gotta admit, she has never seen Austin look so adorable. His hair was messier than usual and he had a childish smile placed delicately on his lips. His eyes were still drowsy but that didn't stop him from starring at her in a way she's never been looked at before. She really didn't think a simple look could turn her face so red but boy, was she wrong.

For Austin, Ally has never looked more attractive. Her naturally curly hair was fanned out perfectly across the pillow she was laying on. Her big doe eyes looked so mesmerizing even without make up on. Her pink, plump lips slightly open, making them look even more appealing to Austin. Austin was using a lot of will power to not kiss her right then and there. Only two things were holding him back.

Number 1: They were just friends (don't forget they have kissed before though, and that was one of the most amazing feelings Austin had ever experienced).

Number 2: Morning breath

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ally asked quietly, as if not to disturb the comfortable silence they were creating. At hearing the word "breakfast" Austin broke out into a grin.

"I want pancakes!" He exclaimed excitedly. Ally laughed and nodded her head, making her way into the kitchen. Austin, even though he is a gentleman, couldn't help but notice how great Ally's backside looked in those pajama pants of hers. That's when he realized how intimate, and relationship like, this all was. I mean, falling asleep together? In the same room? On the same bed?! And to top it all off, they wake up and it's not awkward or weird at all, even though they were just friends, and she goes to make them breakfast.

Austin's mind=blown

—

After about ten minutes of laying down on Ally's bed, thinking about their friendship, Austin could smell the pancakes and bacon. He jumped out of bed and made his way to Ally's kitchen, where he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Ally, dancing over the stove that now had pancakes on it. She was singing some old 90s song who's name seemed to slip his mind. But at that moment he knew one thing for sure.

He was in love with the biggest dork he's ever met.

And he couldn't be happier.

Maybe he will get the kind of relationship his parents had. That is, if Ally feels the same way.

He decided that was enough watching her dance, so he snuck up behind her and poked her sides with his fingers, making her squeal, jump, and throw the pancake that she was trying to flip (not necessarily in that order).

"Austin! You scared the freaking crap out of me!" Ally yelled, trying to sound serious but failing miserably. Austin just laughed.

"Freaking crap?"

"I felt by adding the freaking, it would get my point across better. Apparently not. Mission failed" Austin and Ally both laughed this time.

"Look at my poor little Mickey Mouse shaped pancake" Ally said, looking down at the mess that was now on her kitchen floor. It was quite pathetic looking, but still very funny.

"You should probably pick that up" Austin pointed out.

"Now why would I do that? I was thinking about leaving it there as a decoration" At this, Austin put his hands up in defense.

"Well hey, it's your apartment, do what you want with it. It was just a suggestion" Ally laughed at this, and handed Austin a towel.

"Actually, I decided you'd pick it up, considering you're the reason it's there in the first place" Austin shrugged and took the towel from Ally, bending down to clean up the pancake.

"Fair enough. You know Ally, you're really a pretty decent singer" At this, Ally blushed.

"You heard that?" Ally asked, her shy side coming out.

"Including your dancing. What do you call this move?" Austin clapped then waved his arms and legs around (1). Ally giggled, then shaded her head in embarrassment.

"I like to call it, "The Ally Dawson". What'd ya think of it?"

"I like it. I like it a lot"

—

After they ate breakfast, Austin had to go back to his apartment, because contrary to what he may believe, Ally actually does co-own a store that she must now go work at.

He laid down on his bed, checking his phone because he still had a couple of hours before going to work. He saw that he had many text messages and missed calls from Dez. Man does he have some things he's gotta tell him. He decided to check the texts first, before calling him.

4 text messages

1: What up bro! When ur don at ally's, wanna hang out? Haven't seen u in a while

2: I was thinking we could watch sum movies. Wat bout u?

3: dude I knocked on ur door and there was no answer. It's 10, r u still at ally's?

4: it's 7 in the morning. I cam by to c if u wanted to go on a run with me and there was no answer. If ur still at ally's youve got a lot of explaining 2 do

Austin laughs at the last one and clicked on Dez's name, calling him. He was pretty excited to tell his best friend about his other best friend, who he happens to have a crush on, and who he also happened to sleep on the same bed with last night. It didn't take long for Dez to pick up.

"Austin! I thought you had either died, or you ran off with Ally to get married"

"Actually I just stayed at her place"

"You what?"

"I stayed the night at Ally's"

"Where'd you sleep?" Dez asked cautiously.

"On Ally's bed" Austin said slowly.

"And where'd Ally sleep?" Dez pushed, suspecting that something happened.

"...On her bed" Austin said quietly, his face becoming tomato red.

"Holy crap! Austin, what'd you guys do?"

"Nothing! It's just, I told her about my parents. Then her way of comforting me was making a joke about herself, wrapping her arms around me, then laying us down on her bed. I woke up this morning spooning her" Austin said sheepishly. Dez just gave him this look, a look that says, "I know everything".

"So how in love are you?" Austin gave an awkward laugh, then scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm pretty in love, man"

—

(1)-Just think of her dancing on Club Owners and Quinceaneras


	14. Rainy Day

89 reviews? You guys just keep getting better! Here's the next chapter for you. Oh and R5Auslly, you'll be happy :)

—

It had been four days since Austin slept over at Ally's house. It had also been four days since Austin and Ally had talked to each other. It's not that they're upset with each other, it's just that Ally has had to from the morning until the evening for her dad since he was away at some convention.

She would have just hung out with him when she got off work but she knew shed be too tired. Even though they were just four days, to Ally it felt like weeks.

That had to say something.

Ally had called in today, telling her dad that she's not about to drive in such rainy weather. He didn't hesitate to agree, his daughter's safety always coming first for him. It was moments like those that Ally was even more grateful for the family she has.

Right now, she was sitting on her couch with her blue jean shorts and a pink tank top on. She would have just slept in all day but something stopped her. Well, more like someone. A goofy, cute, sweet, funny, blonde man named Austin M. Moon to be more specific.

Ally knew that they had spent too much time away from each other so she decided to change that. She grabbed her grey hoodie and threw it over her head. She then grabbed her phone and keys and made her way out the door.

—

Ally approached Austin's apartment door and knocked. She really hoped he'd answer because she was becoming extremely bored. To her great pleasure, Austin opened up the door, shirtless and in dark grey sweatpants.

"Out of all of the apartments, in all of Miami, in all of the world, you knock on mine" (1) Ally had to chuckle at his little paraphrase.

"Casablanca, classic. So can I come in? I'm getting a little tired of Singing in the Rain out here" (2) Ally jokes, pointing to the rain that was pouring outside.

"Sure, but I do have Seven Brides for Seven different Brothers in there" (3)

"That's fine. I'm just glad you said yes. I was about to be Gone With the Wind"(4)

"Well come on in then. I do have some Arsenic if you want some. It's right beside my grandma's Old Lace" (5)

"Alright, let's not get into poisoning. I think that's enough classic movie references" And with that, Ally shut Austin's apartment door and sat down on his couch.

—

Ally's day had consisted of watching movies, play card and board games, baking cookies, and making fun of YouTube videos. Being with Austin makes her eat too much, but she's not complaining. They had a cookie cook-off. A pie cook-off. And last but not least, a hamburger cook-off.

It was eight o'clock and they had finally run out of things to do. Austin had begged Ally to play video games with him all through-out the day but she always declined. Thinking now maybe she'd say yes, Austin asked her once more.

"Please play video games with me!" Austin said, holding Ally's hands to make her look at him. Trying to ignore the electricity, Ally replied.

"Now why would I do that?" Austin pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Because you love your best friend sooo much" Oh how true that really is.

"You better not take advantage of that"

"Me? Take advantage of something? No! Now would you like to play videos games with the best friend you so called love?" Ally shot him a death glare, taking her seat on his couch and picking up the controller.

"I hate you" She murmured.

—

"So are you going to spend the night?" Austin asked once they finished their meal.

"Um I guess, but I don't have any pajamas"

"You can borrow another one of my shirts. I know you don't want to go outside while it's raining so hard" Ally smiled, trying her hardest not to blush at the thought of wearing one of Austin's shirts again.

"Thank you"

"No problem. So...where do you wanna sleep?"

"Um, on the couch is fine. I'd rather not kick you outta your bed"

"It's fine if you want to sleep in my bed. My couch happens to be very comfortable" Ally laughed at Austin and shook her head.

"No it's okay, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch. Thank you however, for being so concerned" With that being said, Austin got up from the table and got Ally one of his shirts. It was a black t-shirt that had MUSE printed in bold letters on the front.

"You like Muse huh? They're a pretty awesome band" Ally said, going into his bathroom to change.

"They're a pretty freaking awesome band. I saw them in concert last spring"

"Well I saw Coldplay two years ago so ha!" Ally walked out of the bathroom to find herself blushing again at how she looks in Austin's shirt. Austin seemed to notice again too because he started to get all awkward and started scratching his neck.

"Um, I'm going to go to sleep now. G'night Ally!"

"Night Austin. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" All Ally got for a response was Austin yelling, "I do not have bed bugs anymore!"

—

Ally normally wasn't afraid of thunder storms, but with the wind blowing extremely hard it made her kind of freaked out. Also, it didn't help that Austin's couch was right by a window, only enhancing the scariness of it.

When it started hailing is when Ally had enough. She could not get to sleep and it was already 3:00 am. If she didn't do anything, there was no way she'd get any sleep. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Ally found herself walking to Austin's room. She quietly cracked his door open and peeked in. She saw Austin sprawled out across his bed, his bare, muscular, back, right there for Ally to look at. "Great, he's shirtless and I'm in his shirt" Ally thought to herself.

Against her own will, Ally walked into his room and closed the door. She then walked over to the side of his bed and pushed at his shoulders slightly. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to wake up, because soon he rolled over and looked at Ally.

"Ally?" He whispered groggily, sounding incredibly sexy to Ally, only making her problem worsen.

"I couldn't sleep. The rain is keeping me awake and I can hear it loud and clear in there. Do you think I could hop on with you?" Ally asked meekly. Austin, seeming too tired to care, just nodded his head and scooted over, making room for Ally. When Ally laid down, she made sure that there was a good bit of distance between her and Austin, not thinking she'd be able to control herself if their bare skins started touching.

Ally's not quite sure when, but soon enough she found herself drifting to sleep.

—

When Austin woke up in the morning, he was a bit startled to see someone in the bed with him. He relaxed when he saw it was only Ally, remembering when she came in last night. To him, it was quite adorable, the way she seemed like a little child walking into their parents room after a bad dream.

Austin's breath hitched when he saw Ally. She looked flawless. Her head was lying delicately on his arm and her hair was sprawled out everywhere. Her pink lips looked a little swollen, making Austin wonder why they were that way. Even up close to her, Austin still couldn't find a flaw in her milky skin.

Austin soon found his eyes trailing down her body, taking in every inch of her. It wasn't in a creepy, perverted way. He was looking at her with pure adoration and love. When his eyes reached her now bare legs, he let them linger a little longer then they should have, before he delicately pulled his sheets up to her shoulders. At this, Ally started to shift.

"Austin are you staring?" Ally whispered, her eyes now partly opened. Austin only smiled.

"I'm admiring" Ally chuckled softly, the mere sound of it causing Austin's heart to flutter.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked quietly again.

"Mmmm, French toast"

—

(1)-Casablanca, I do not own it, but it's great

(2)- Singing in the Rain, best musical ever (Sorry High School Musical)

(3)- Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, second best musical ever (again, sorry High School Musical)

(4)- Gone With The Wind, haven't seen it but I've heard it's great (better than High School Musical)

(5)- Arsenic and Old Lace, one of the funniest old movies ever! (funnier than High School Musical)

P.S.- I do not hate High School Musical.


	15. Build A Bear? I Think Yes!

100 freaking reviews? Holy crap! Thank you so much! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it.

—

Ally got out of bed soon after Austin had left. She found him in his kitchen cooking their breakfast and thought it was funny how the roles flipped. Last time she was cooking breakfast and he's the one who stayed in bed.

To say she wasn't turned on would be a lie. A big, fat, motherfu- (wait a minute, I don't cuss). Anyway, it'd be a lie. The sight she was looking at was Austin, who still was shirtless, singing one of her favorite Coldplay songs. She knew he could sing, but hearing the lyrics of Fix You come out of his voice was incredible. He was a freaking amazing singer!

When he finished the song, she decided she'd try and scare him just like he did to her. She tip-toed over behind him and was about to poke him when he jumped around and scared her instead. She let out an a high pitched squeal before she covered her face with her hands.

"You scared me!" She shouted. Austin laughed at her, turning his attention back to the food.

"Serves you right for trying to scare me. Now let's eat up, I'm starving" Austin handed Ally a plate and held one for himself. Instead of going to the table, Austin made his way to his couch. He flipped on the tv and started watching reruns of The Office.

Ally rolled her eyes as Austin put his feet up on the coffee table, setting his plate in his lap. But she thought there was no harm in joining him so she did the same, making sure however that his shirt she was wearing was at a reasonable length before propping her feet up. He looked over at her and smiled, liking that she was so carefree and didn't have to sit at the table.

Whenever they were done with their breakfast, they put their plates down and continued to watch the marathon of The Office. Ally couldn't help but "accidentally" scoot closer to Austin when a cute Jim and Pam moment was happening. The more sexual parts in it were a little uncomfortable but Ally thought it was kind of cute the way Austin would shift around when people were making out.

After an hour of watching it, Ally had somehow found herself leaning on Austin's bare arm. She had her legs pulled up (still making sure her underwear wasn't showing), and now had her knees resting halfway on Austin's leg. Austin's left arm had snaked its way around Ally and was now on her back.

It was really a sight to see. Austin, being shirtless and Ally, wearing his shirt. They couldn't possibly be a couple, right?

"What do you want to do today? I really don't feel like staying inside all day again" Austin said, moving from the intimate position they were recently in.

"We could go to the mall? That way you could meet my dad!" Ally said excitedly, jumping up and down. Let's just say, she didn't notice how that made his shirt she was wearing reveal her underwear, and let's also just say Austin definitely noticed it.

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

"Because my dad should meet my best friend!"

"Ugh, fine we'll go, but only if I get to pick the first place we go to" Ally gave him a grin and agreed.

"Just let me go to my place and change. Be right back!" And with that, Ally bounced her way towards the door. Austin definitely noticed how nice her butt looked in his shirt as well, but we'll just keep that between us for now.

—

Austin and Ally were now walking around a Build-A-Bear, because Austin begged Ally to let him come there. Well, there wasn't really a lot of begging involved. Once Ally heard the word bear, her eyes lit up, suddenly becoming very excited.

To say they caught a couple of people's eyes would be an understatement. Most of the adults who were there for their kids looked at them with adoring eyes. Austin and Ally had no idea how cute of a couple they made. They were just walking around, laughing and pointing to all of the stuffed animals they thought were cute. A couple of times Austin would grab Ally by the waist to make her look at something.

Let's just say, they looked like a happily married couple who just found out they're expecting and are now buying things for the baby.

That's exactly what they looked like.

After a little while of shopping, Austin felt a small hand pull on his. He looked down to see a blonde little girl with big blue eyes starring up at him. She had to be no more than four.

"Hello pretty little lady, what do you want?" Austin asked sweetly, making the young girl giggle.

"I wanted you to tell you gurlfriend dat she look like angel" Austin couldn't help but blush because the little girl thinks Ally's his girlfriend. Austin gave her a big smile then took Ally by the arm.

"This little princess has something she wants you to know" Ally smiled widely when she saw the precious little girl standing beside Austin.

"And what would you like to tell me?" Ally asked as she bent her knees to be at the little girl's level.

"I tink you look like angel. Alto, I tink you bofriend is cute" Ally laughed and patted the little girl's head.

"Actually he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends" Ally looked up at Austin and gave him a smirk.

"But I've gotta agree with you, he is pretty cute" The little girl giggled again and motioned for Austin to bend down as well. He did as he was told so now he and Ally were both on their knees.

"What is your names?" The girl asked.

"I'm Ally"

"And I'm Austin"

"Hi Ally, hi Austin. I'm Katy"

"Well hello princess Katy, do you mind telling me how old you are?" Austin asked.

"I'm about to be four" Katy then held up four fingers, making sure Austin and Ally knew exactly how old she was about to be.

"Four? You are so big, I can't even count to four!" Austin said dramatically, causing Katy to laugh.

"You are a grown up and you can't count to four?" Katy asked accusingly, still laughing at him.

"Hey, don't judge me. I may be a grown up but that doesn't mean I'm smart" Katy, as well as Ally, laughed at him. Ally's gotta admit, it's a turn on to see him work so well with kids. And it's quite adorable.

"You're silly, Austin"

"I know!" He replied, a little too proudly.

"So Katy, are you going to get a stuffed animal?" Ally asked.

"Yes! My Mommy's got it. Mommy! Can you bring me my bear?" Soon enough a very beautiful blonde walked up to them holding a blue bear.

"Hey, we were just talking to your little girl. She's so precious, you know that?" Ally said, gushing over Katy's cuteness some more. Her mother just gave her a big smile.

"Her father and I think that as well. So, are you two expecting?" Katy's mom asked, pointing at Austin and Ally, which they both became flustered about.

"No, um, Ally's not. She's not pregnant"

"Do you guys plan to have kids or do you already have some?" The lady asked, obviously not noticing their flustered expressions.

"No, Austin and I aren't married. We're not even dating for that matter" Ally said, almost sounding disappointed. The lady looked disappointed as well.

"Well that's too bad. You two make an adorable couple" Austin and Ally blushed yet again, causing the lady to smirk, clearly noticing their flustered faces this time.

"Thank you" Ally said simply.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, but Ally and I must get off. We've got food to buy and ice cream to lick" Katy giggled for the umpteenth time at something Austin had said, before turning her attention back to her teddy bear.

—

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	16. Lester? Road Trip? What?

Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

—

Whenever Austin and Ally finished up their food, Ally got her phone out to call her dad.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you were still at the mall. I have my friend here with me and I thought you might want to meet him?"

"Him?" Her dad questioned from the other end.

"Yes dad. Now do you want to meet him, or should we just leave?"

"No, no, I want to meet...him" Her dad said suspiciously. She knew he was only teasing her so she didn't mind.

"Okay, we'll we're about to head over to the Sonic Boom. We'll be there in around five minutes"

"Okay honey, see you soon" With that, Ally hung up the phone and grabbed Austin's arm, pulling him in the direction they were heading.

—

Around five minutes later.

Austin and Ally approached the entrance of the Sonic Boom, laughing their head off at something Austin had just said. Ally was in tears whenever she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see her dad standing in front of her, his arms crossed and a smirk upon his face. Oh no...

"So this is him?" Her dad asked, his smirk growing even bigger.

"Yes dad, this is him. Dad, this is Austin, Austin this is my dad Lester" Ally introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir" Austin said politely as he shook Lester's hand. Lester just gave him a smile.

"Please don't call me sir. I've never been one for formal. You can call me Lester or Les, but never Lesley. That would be crossing the line. You know what, just stick with Lester. I like that the best" Austin laughed at Ally's dad's sense of humor, finding it comforting that he didn't make it tense.

"Okay then, Lester" He said.

"So Ally, you never told me "him", was such an attractive guy around your age" Lester teased, causing Ally to blush.

"Daaaadd" She whined, getting embarrassed by her father's teasing ways.

"Hey don't try and say that he's not attractive" Lester defended, making Austin laugh and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

"So Austin, how old are you?" Lester asked, trying to clear up the awkward atmosphere he created. But let's face it, their wouldn't be an awkward atmosphere if they weren't attracted to each other in the first place.

"I'm twenty-four" Austin answered.

"Ah, well Ally's twenty-three so you guys are pretty close in age"

"Mmhmm, I knew that" Austin said.

"So Austin, how did you and Ally meet?"

"Um, well one day Ally was having trouble unlocking her door and I helped her out with that. We've been friends ever since"

"Unlocking her door? Do you live in the same apartment building?" Lester questioned, for some reason really enjoying asking these questions. He couldn't help it. It's been a while since Ally's been out on a date and it helps that Austin is an extremely attractive guy. Come on, can you blame him? This way he'd have adorable grandkids!

"Yeah, I live a few doors down"

"That's cool. That way you can see each other more often. So, how often do you see each other?" Ally rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her dad was thinking. She kept quiet though, letting her dad ask Austin all the questions he wanted to.

"Um, we hang out pretty often" Was Austin's answer.

"How often is, "pretty often"?" Lester pushed, really trying to find out a lot.

"Well, we usually um, we usually see each other every day. We're like best friends now...or something" Austin said, visibly getting nervous. Lester smirked again, seemingly satisfied with the answers he was receiving.

"So Austin, I have one more question for you, then I'll stop bothering you"

"Oh no, it's no bother" Austin said nicely.

"So, do you find my daughter attractive?" Lester asked with a smirk. Immediately Austin's ears went red, pretty much giving him the answer without saying anything.

"Um, yes sir. I do. I think Ally's very gorgeous" With those words, Ally and Lester's smiles grew.

"Hey Ally, can you get a box of harmonicas from upstairs and bring them down here?" Lester asked. Ally agreed and soon left Austin alone with her dad.

"So Austin, be completely honest with me. Do you like Ally as more than friends?" After hearing the question, Austin turned bright red, looking down at his shoes.

"Do I make it that obvious?" Austin asked quietly. Lester laughed and gave him a supporting pat on the back.

"A little bit but it's okay. I just want to know, what is it about Ally that you like?"

"Well, what isn't there? Okay, so I love how she's so carefree. She doesn't think too highly of herself and she really doesn't care what other people think either. She's a big dork, but I find that quality about her completely adorable. I love how she's so nice to people and she's so funny. I love our height difference. Since I'm kind of a taller guy, and she's a shorter girl, it makes there a big gap in our height. I love how she makes fun of herself and how she's always willing to have fun. I also am in love with her cooking. It's delicious! Um, anyway I love how she holds herself and how she smiles. Oh man her smile. Oh and her laugh! I love her laugh, it's just so contagious. And, um, well...Lester...I'm being completely honest with you because I think that's important. I'm in love with your daughter" After hearing the words Austin had to say about Ally, Lester teared up a little bit.

"You know how happy it makes a guy to hear someone talk about their daughter like that?" Lester asked, his happiness evident in his voice.

"I think I do. Well, at least now I do" Austin said, feeling relieved that Lester didn't seem to mind that he was in love with Ally.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Lester asked.

"Well whenever I get the courage and the timing is right, yes. There's something I want to ask you, Lester, if you don't mind"

"Go ahead"

"See I'm driving up to California to see my best friend's parents. They're like my adopted parents since my mother and father died. Um, eh-hem, anyway, it's a long drive and I was going to see if Ally would like to go with me. I wanted to get your permission before asking her though, since it is a long drive with someone that you don't know very well" Lester smiled at Austin. It was nice that he felt the need to ask him first. He definitely approved of this man.

"I don't mind you asking Ally, you seem like a great guy. Now if you don't mind me asking, does Ally know about your parents?"

"Yes, I've told her pretty much everything about me"

"Except that you're in love with her?" Lester asked, his famous smirk coming back on his face once more. Austin blushed and nodded his head.

"Except for that"

"Dad I can't find a box of harmonicas! I've looked for them everywhere!" Ally said, walking down the stairs.

"Oops, sorry honey, they're right here. Well, you and Austin can go on now, I've got some work to do" Ally nodded and hugged her dad.

"Bye dad, I'll see you later"

"Bye Ally. Austin, it was very nice meeting you. You're a great young man" Lester said, giving Austin a handshake.

"Same for you, Lester" With that, Austin and Ally made their way out of the mall.

—

Once they got back to Ally's apartment, Austin didn't wait long to pop the question that has been in his head all day.

"Ally, do you want to go on a road trip with me?" Immediately, Ally's mouth drops. It doesn't take long however, for it to be formed into a grin. The next thing Austin knew, Ally had flung herself toward him and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"I would love to go on a road trip! I've always wanted to go on one with a friend and what better friend them my best guy friend? This is going to be awesome!" Austin laughed at Ally's excitement, being genuinely surprised she was this happy about it.

"So when would we be leaving and where?"

"See that's the thing. You know how I was telling you about Dez's parents?" Ally nodded and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well I'm going to visit them and Dez in California!" This made Ally even happier. She jumped up and down, squealing, while clapping her hands.

"Oh my gosh! I get to meet some of your family. Do you think they have any embarrassing pictures of you as a kid?"

"No!" He yelled defensively. "Let's hope not" He mumbled. "Anyway, we'll be leaving in three days and we'd be gone for two weeks. Does that sound possible?"

"My dad, even though he makes me work a lot, will not let me pass up this opportunity to go to new places. I'm sure I can get off of work"

"Yeah I already told your dad and he said it's fine. The only thing is, me, you, and Dez will have to share his California king size bed" Austin said, a look of doubt forming in his eyes. But, like she always does, Ally surprised him.

"As long as I don't have to sleep in the middle it's fine. I'll just get to spend more quality time with my home boyz!" Ally said, making some crazy gesture at the end.

"Do not. Ever. Say home boyz again. And don't worry, I'll sleep in the middle. Best friends on either side of me. Just like I like it" Austin teased, tickling Ally's side. She busted out laughing and started trying to tickle Austin as well. Soon enough it was an all out tickle fight.

Their lives.

—

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really, really, really, appreciate them.

Fun fact about me: I was a main character in a tv show called Previously Recorded! I'm pretty awesome, right? Right? No? Okay...


	17. Road Trip Part 1

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been more focused on my other story Never Expect The Unexpected and I've had a bit of writer's block on this story. But do not fear, the next chapter is here!

Hey, that rhymed :)

Trish: Of course it rhymed, you idiot! People have been saying something similar to that for years!

Me: Yeesh, I got excited okay...Why don't you go find Dez and be mean to him? I don't like it when people yell at me!

Trish: Fine, Ginger I'm coming!

Me: Now then, on with the story! Wow, I've had a lot of exclamation points so far...Ah what the heck! One more won't hurt!

Warning: This chapter contains a bit of language.

—

Procrastination has always been something Austin's an expert at, so you'd think that he wouldn't surprised to find himself packing the morning of their trip but...needless to say, he was. Very surprised.

So there he was now, sitting on his bed being yelled at by Ally as if he was a child. At trust me when I tell you this, Ally, even though she's quite a nice girl, can be very intimidating. It's no wonder Austin's shaking.

Ally came over to Austin's apartment at six-thirty, the exact time Austin told her to be there. And what does she find? Austin running around everywhere trying to pack up. When she asked what he was doing and he answered with "packing, duh", something inside her had burst. Austin had told her specifically to be ready and packed by six-thirty and yet he just started packing? I think by now you've realized why Ally's upset.

"What made you think it was a good idea to wait this long before packing? We're going to be gone for two weeks!" Ally asked furiously. Austin's face turned crimson, completely embarrassed that Ally, the girl he is insanely attracted to, is talking to him as though he's a child.

"I didn't think it was a good idea. I just-I don't know Ally! I'm stupid, and I procrastinate. I'm really sorry, it's just I'm used to it being just me and it was really inconsiderate of me to do this to you. I'm just-I'm sorry Ally. I'll pack as fast as possible and I won't do this next time" Ally smiled when he said "next time", as if they were going to go on another trip together sometime. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Austin's red face. Poor boy was really embarrassed.

"Why are you laughing?" Austin asked with a pout.

"Because you look funny! And it's fine Austin, I didn't mean to yell at you like I did. It's just that I didn't get any sleep last night and now I'm tired" Ally said softly, starting to feel guilty for blowing up on Austin. Austin just smiled warmly and shook his head.

"No it's fine, you had every right to be mad at me. I was stupid and I apologize. How about, while I pack everything up, you take a quick nap on my bed?" Austin offered, happy that Ally wasn't mad any more.

"That sounds magnificent, Mr. Austin Maeby Moon" Ally said, making her way to Austin's bed. Once she was at the edge of his bed, she leaped onto it, landing face first into his pillows.

"Maeby? Like Maeby Bluth from Arrested Development?" The only answer Austin got was a muffled "maybe" that Ally said into the pillows. He just laughed, shaking his head when he realized just how tired Ally was.

—

"Road trip!" Ally yelled excitedly once Austin started up his car.

"Okay so, in two days we should be in California. We'll stop for the night in Phoenix Arizona and some hotel at the border of Cali. It is 7:16 on a Friday. I would like to arrive before 2 o'clock on Sunday. How does that sound?" Austin asked, pulling out of their apartment complex.

"That sounded great"

—

Ally hadn't expected this. She was so excited that she could hardly contain herself and within fifteen minutes of the car drive, she was fast asleep. Even though Austin was disappointed that he had no one to talk to anymore, he couldn't help but think Ally looked adorable passed out in his car.

She was curled up into a ball position and she had her head resting on the window. Her mouth was slightly open, causing it to have an "o" shape. It only made her pink, plump, perfect lips look even more appealing.

It was actually quite dangerous, Austin driving, you know with a distraction as big as Ally. They could get hurt. But he can't help it that she has to be so flawless. Everything from her pretty shaped lips, to her porcelain skin, to her big brown doe eyes. To Austin, she was the perfect woman.

Austin had seen many beautiful girls in his life time, but somehow, Ally takes the cake for the prettiest. To Austin, none of those girls Hollywood considers the most beautiful women like Scarlett Johansson, Angelina Jolie, or Megan Fox, could compare to Ally's natural beauty.

That's when it hit him. With someone as beautiful as Ally, you never know how long they'll be single. He's got to ask her and soon. The only question is how? It's not like he's usually nervous around Ally but whenever he thinks of them together as more than friends, his palms get all sweaty. How do you ask out someone you're completely in love with? Someone who doesn't have a single physical flaw? Someone who has the best personality and cutest laugh ever? Someone who can give a twenty-four year old butterflies just by touching his hands?

That's just it. He has no idea.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head when he heard Ally wake up beside him. She still looked tired as she rubbed her eyes. Her lack of sleep was obvious in her eyes but of course that didn't change her beauty. Nothing could change that.

"How long was I asleep?" Ally asked groggily.

"About two hours. It's ten o'clock now" Ally sighed, propping her elbow up beside Austin's arm and resting her head in her hand.

"Sorry about that. I guess sleep caught up with me finally" Ally said. Austin laughed and nodded his head.

"It's fine. Hey I gotta stop for gas, wanna get out and get us some drinks please?" Austin asked, making his puppy dog eyes as he pulled into a gas station.

"You betcha! What would you like?" Ally asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Dr. Pepper please!" Austin said excitedly. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk, Austin. It's still in the morning and you're already getting a soft drink. You know what you are? You're a sodaholic. That's right baby, you heard me. A dirty, filthy, soda consuming blonde dude"

"Sodaholic? Really?" Austin asked amusedly.

"You heard me right, Austin Misty Moon. Don't go into denial and face the truth. Just goes to show, the truth hurts" With that being oddly said, Ally made her way into the convenient store.

—

It had been exactly seven minutes since Ally went into the store and Austin was getting worried. Since he was done filling up with gas, he decided to go see what was taking her so long. When he walked in he saw Ally talking to some big biker looking dude with tattoos. Definitely scary looking.

"So girl, you have a number? I'm looking to have some fun and you seem like you'd be perfect" Austin noticed Ally's scared expression so he walked up to them to see what they were talking about.

"Ally, who's this?"

"Hey pretty boy, no need to walk into our conversation" The man said rudely. That didn't make Austin very happy.

"Excuse me, big boy, but I think I have every right to come towards Ally when some stranger is talking to her" Austin said defensively. Ally saw the mean look the other guy was giving Austin, so she stepped toward Austin and held onto his arm. That didn't make the guy any happier.

"Dude, back off! I was just trying to talk to the pretty girl. That is none of your concern"

"Um, if you haven't realized already I'm kinda with Ally so it is all of my concerns" Austin shot back quickly.

"So what, is she your girlfriend?"

"Well, I-"

"-Well nothing. She's hot and sexy and could give me a good time. So if you'll excuse I'd like to continue my conversation" This finally made Ally speak up.

"You creep! Anyway, he is my boyfriend!" She lied, wrapping her arms protectively around Austin's waist.

"Of course the little sex doll would be dating the f**king pretty boy" The taller, more scary man said, making Austin flare up in anger.

"Do not call my girlfriend that! You realize it's illegal to talk to a girl like that?" Austin said loudly, his demeanor scaring Ally. "And I'm not a "f**king pretty boy", dumb a**" Austin said, taking Ally back. Austin rarely cusses, especially not like that, so she knew he must be pretty fed up with this guy.

"Dumb a**? You and that little bi*ch of yours better watch out" The man said rudely, causing Ally's eyes to water up.

"Please just stop man, I don't want a fight" Ally tried to say calmly, but her shaky voice gave away her nervousness.

"Yeah, you heard her "pretty boy", so back off" What Austin said didn't go well with the man, because soon after Austin finished his sentence, the man lunged his fist towards Austin's face. Austin quickly moved to the side, barely dodging his fist, then punched the guy in the face. The larger man stumbled over and fell unconscious to the ground.

Ally gasped (as did the register worker), at what Austin just did. Austin, who was now breathing heavily, took Ally by the hand and walked to the door. Before they left, Austin turned his attention to the register worker and told him something.

"You better call the cops. That was a sexual assault right there" The man nodded dumbly and grabbed a phone.

When Austin and Ally got back into his car they both let out big breaths. Ally had now calmed down a bit.

"Well that was fun" She deadpanned.

"Hmmph" Austin chuckled lightly.

"Oh and Austin, thanks for standing up to me. It was pretty hot the way you punched him right in the face" Austin smiled and turned to Ally.

"Knight in shining armor, at your service"

—

Austin and Ally had been on the road for a while now and it was Ally's turn to drive. It was ten pm and they were almost in Phoenix. Since they were both running on the last of their sleep, they decided to pull into the nearest hotel. Soon enough, Ally found a Holiday Inn Hotel (1) and pulled right in.

When they walked into the hotel, Austin went to the front counter while Ally sat down next to their bags. Austin looked up at the African American man standing right in front of him, then spoke up.

"I'll take a room with two beds please"

"Two beds? Really? Are y'all fighting or do you just not feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed?" The man asked, his urban accent extremely noticeable.

"Um, we're not dating-" Austin was cut off by the man.

"Yet"

"Excuse me?" Austin asked, clearly confused.

"You're not dating, yet"

"Why would you say something like that?" Austin asked, trying to keep his face cool.

"Is she your sister or are you related in any way?" The man pressed, ignoring Austin's question.

"No, but-"

"No butts, a**es, or bodunkodonks" The man said, causing Austin's eyebrows to raise.

"Look, I know Ally wouldn't be happy with me if I got a single bed, so-" Again, the man cut Austin off.

"But you wouldn't mind a single bed, would you?" The man asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I-" Austin, again, was cut off by this nosy man.

"Just tell me this, do you like the girl?"

"Now why would I do that?" Austin countered, trying to dodge the question.

"Shut up boy and answer the question" The man said demandingly, surprising Austin.

"Fine, yes I do! Are you happy?" Austin said, raising his hands in defense.

"Very. Here's your key and that would be $121" The man said, finally handing Austin the key.

"Thank you" Austin paid for the room and turned over to Ally.

"We're all set up" Austin said.

"It's about time. What took you so long?"

"The man's a bit of a talker"

—

Whenever Austin and Ally reached their room, Austin was not happy. The key the man gave him took him to a room with a single bed. Great, now Ally thinks he did that on purpose.

"Look, Ally I-" Austin was cut off yet another time today by Ally.

"Last one to the bed's a rotten egg!" And with that, Ally ran over and leaped onto the bed. Austin just stood at the door looking dumbfounded.

Could she get any better?

—

(1)- Do not own those hotels.

Don't worry guys, I should update part 2 of the road trip in a couple of days.


	18. Road Trip Part 2

Okay, so I got 12 reviews on the last chapter, woohoo! I think that's a new record for this story. Thank you guys so much. I just want to see if we can beat that with Road Trip Part 2. So are you guys up for it? Think we can reach 153? Well enough talking about it, let's get on with the story and see if we can make it happen!

—

At the moment, Austin was in the shower while Ally was lying on their hotel bed, talking on the phone with Trish. Austin had explained to Ally that he asked for a room with two beds but the man gave him this room instead. She told him not to worry about it, and that it was only one night so it didn't matter. What Austin didn't know, was that Ally was actually happy about the room they got. But she would never tell him that.

"So Ally, how's your little vacation with Austin going?" Trish asked suggestively. Ally laughed while her cheeks turned red.

"It's been really fun so far. Austin is a great driving buddy"

"Not as good as me, right?"

"Of course not. No one could ever compare to you, Trish" Ally said sarcastically.

"Thank you. So what have you done so far?"

"Well first I took a two hour nap. Then whenever I woke up from my nap we just talked and sang. Oh and while Austin was getting gas, I went into the store to get us some drinks. Whenever I paid for the drinks, this big dude came up to me and started to talk to me. He was really creepy looking and he kept on asking me inappropriate and nasty things" Ally's story was cut off by Trish.

"Did Austin hear him ask you the nasty things? I bet he'd be so hot being protective and angry" Trish said dreamily, sighing at the end. Ally's cheeks got a shade darker, thinking about how Austin reacted.

"Actually, Austin came in to see what was taking me so long-"

"-How did he react?" Trish asked excitedly.

"If you'd stop interrupting me I could tell you"

"Right, sorry. On with the story"

"Okay so anyways, Austin came up to me to see who I was talking to (more like who was talking to me). The big guy said some sexual things directed towards me and Austin didn't like that. Not one bit. Austin retaliated by saying some things to the guy, trying to make him back off.

The guy wasn't happy about Austin getting in the way and he asked if I was his girlfriend. I told him yes, (just to make him back off, of course), then I wrapped my arms around Austin's waist, which he reciprocated by protectively wrapping his arm around my shoulder. That got the guy furious and he said, and I quote, "Of course the little sex doll would be dating the effing pretty boy". Of course, he actually said the cuss word.

His words made Austin snap or something, because before I knew it, Austin was yelling and cussing at him, (and trust me when I say this, Austin rarely cusses). I said something to try and calm them down, then Austin said something similar to what I said, just adding "pretty boy" to the end of it. That was the last straw for the bigger guy. He lunged his fist forward, trying to punch Austin in the face. Thankfully, Austin has fast reflexes and he dodged it before he could hit him, then threw a punch of his own, making the guy fall to the ground with a bloody nose. Oh my gosh, Trish, he looked so hot punching him in the face!" Ally heard Trish squeal at the other end.

"Holy crap, Ally! Austin so likes you, he wouldn't have been that protective if he didn't. And you said he knocked that guy out with one punch? He's freaking strong! I wonder what it would feel like if he spooned you. That would have to be the best night sleep ever with those strong arms wrapped around your body so tightly" Trish gushed.

"Ahem, well, yeah, about that-"

"Have you spooned already?" Trish asked quickly, interrupting Ally once again.

"Well we've slept in each others arms one night" Ally said quietly, her cheeks darker than ever.

"One night? Oh my gosh!" Trish squealed loudly, causing Ally to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Or maybe two or three" Ally admitted with a guilty smile, causing Trish to squeal again. That's when Ally noticed the shower had stopped running.

"Shhh, Trish I think Austin's out of the shower" Ally was proved to be correct whenever a soaking wet, steamy Austin walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his glistening abs, causing Ally to go speechless. She didn't even pay attention to Trish's questioning coming from the other end.

"Sorry, I left my pajamas out here" Austin said, going to the side of the bed where Ally was sitting, looking through his suitcase for a pair of pajamas. Ally just nodded dumbly, trying to keep herself from drooling over Austin's perfect body. She tried to look at anything other then his abs or his arms but it just wasn't working.

"Sorry about that, let me just go get dressed now" Austin said then re-entered the bathroom.

"Ally what was that about?" Trish asked

"It was just Austin. He forgot his pajamas so he had to come out and get them" Ally explained, trying not to mention the only thing covering him was a towel. To Ally's utter despair, Trish wasn't stupid.

"So you saw him shirtless?"

"Yes"

"And wet?"

"Mmhmm"

"Was it hot?"

"Very"

—

Ally had already taken her shower, so once Austin came out (dressed this time), Ally hung up on Trish and they went to bed. Ally had to admit, she was kind of disappointed that Austin didn't come closer to her. They were both on the other ends of the bed. That was until Austin fell asleep. Once he was asleep, he rolled over and his hand landed on Ally's thigh. Ally had been facing Austin's back, but since he turned around, their faces were less than a foot apart.

Ally felt like he was teasing her. Being close, but not close enough. Having his hand barely touching her thigh, almost resting on her butt. Even though he was asleep, it still seemed like he was taunting her. So she decided to get back. She "accidentally" placed her hand on his stomach, then had her other arm straight so it could brush Austin's hair slightly.

She was surprised whenever she heard Austin sigh then grab her by the waist and pull her up against him, leaving not even enough room for a piece of paper to go between them. It took her a bit to register what happened, but soon enough her hand that was slightly brushing his hair was now wrapped around his neck, while her left arm wrapped around his waist. It looked like they were hugging in bed. Austin left the right side of the bed empty while Ally left the left side of the bed empty. They were now sharing the middle of the bed.

And they were both very happy about that fact.

—

Austin woke up to the sound of gagging. He sat up in the bed and noticed the absence of one brunette who goes by the name Ally Dawson. It didn't take him long to realize that she was in the bathroom, and that she was the one gagging.

Austin got out of bed instantly and made his way toward the bathroom. He was about to knock whenever he noticed it was already open. He opened it up even more to reveal Ally, on her knees, hovering over the toilet. She was only wearing her short pajama shorts and her lacy black bra, her Beatles t-shirt thrown off at the other end of the bathroom.

He could tell she was having trouble throwing up and holding her hair back at the same time, so he rushed over to her side, got down on his knees, then held her hair back. She gave him a weak smile before her face turned sour and she threw up again. Normally, Austin would have been disgusted. But right now, his main focus was that Ally felt better. He gently rubbed her back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach.

They both stayed there for around ten minutes while Ally gagged and vomited. Austin never stopped holding her hair back or rubbing her back. If she was going to be in there feeling terrible, he was going to be in there trying to make her feel better. Finally Ally pulled away from the toilet and leaned her back against the bathroom wall.

"You want me to get a wet wash cloth for you?" Austin asked, standing up from his position. Ally simply nodded her head yes. Austin grabbed a wash cloth, then went to the sink to get it wet. After he did that, he walked back to Ally and got on his knees directly in front of her. He handed her the wash cloth then gave her a mint that the hotel provides. She took the wash cloth, cleaned her face, then stuck the mint in her mouth. Austin got the wash cloth back from her and put it in the sink.

"Thank you" Ally said quietly, trying to stand up from her sitting position. Austin quickly walked over to her and lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridle style. They both felt electricity whenever Austin's hand gripped onto Ally's bare side, his fingers brushing against her lacy bra.

"Come on, let's get back to bed" Austin said.

Austin laid Ally down on her side, then quickly made his way to his side. That was when he finally took notice of Ally's body. She had very tone abs and extremely nice legs and the bra must have been a push-up, because it was giving Austin a lot of cleavage. He tried to push those thoughts away as he got up on the bed and scooted towards Ally. She had propped up her pillows and she was now sitting. Austin gently wrapped his arm around her waist, (making sure to not make her sick again), and he used his other hand to rub small circles on her stomach, trying to make her feel better. Let me tell you this, it worked. It definitely worked.

"Do you wanna watch tv until you fall back asleep?" Austin asked quietly. Ally nodded, then snuggled her head into Austin's shoulder. Austin reached over to his nightstand to grab the remote. They ended up getting half way through an episode of LOST before they both fell back asleep.

—

When Austin woke up this time, it was because of the sound of his alarm and Ally was still in his arms. He looked down at her to find out that she was awake as well.

"Good morning" She said softly.

"Good morning. I better turn off my alarm before it drives me crazy" With that being said, Austin grabbed his pink IPhone (1) and turned off the alarm. Whenever he looked back over to Ally, she was already off of the bed and pulling pants over what he though was pajama shorts, but turned out to only be boy-shorts underwear. He tried to not drool whenever she raised he arms in the air to put on her shirt, making her breasts even bigger.

Darn Ally and the way she makes him feel.

Austin couldn't help but think if anyone saw them right now, they'd think there was a lot more than just sleeping going on last night. Because Ally only had her bra and panties while he was in his boxers and a white tank top. He pushed those thoughts away as he went to get clothes out of his suitcase. He pulled on some dark wash jeans over his boxers and went ahead and just threw his shirt off right in front of Ally. It's a good thing for Ally that he missed her blush. He pulled a black Batman shirt on then zipped up his suitcase. Ally did the same and soon enough they were checking out of the hotel.

Austin walked up to the counter to find it was the same man from last night. The man smirked at Austin and took the key.

"So what'd she think of the one bed?" He asked smugly.

"She was fine with it" Austin said, failing to hide his blush.

"You're welcome" Was all the man said before Austin walked away.

—

"So I'm guessing you feel better now?" Austin asked as they pulled out of the hotel.

"Yeah, I think it was just something I ate. Thank you for that, by the way. It was really sweet of you" Ally said with a smile. Austin turned to her and smiled back.

"Anything for you, Ally" He said sweetly, causing Ally to smile brightly.

"Anything?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"Yes...is there something you want?" Austin asked expectantly.

"Could we eat at IHOP? We haven't had breakfast yet!" Ally asked pleadingly, her doe eyes turning into puppy eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me if I want to eat at the International House Of Pancakes?"

"So is that a yes?"

"No"

"Oh"

"It's a heck yes!"

"Yay!"

—

Austin and Ally pulled into the nearest IHOP, both of them starving at this time. Austin got out of his side and quickly made his way over to open Ally's door for her. She thanked him and they made their way to the door, which Austin opened as well.

"Table for two" Austin said.

"Okay, you and your pretty lady follow me" Said a slightly over weigh girl with a thick southern accent.

"My name is Marian and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you two to drink?" She asked as Austin and Ally sat down on either end of their booth.

"I'll have hot chocolate" Austin said.

"And I'll have orange juice" Ally said sweetly.

"Coming right up" Marian said, making her way to the kitchen.

"So Ally, since we'll probably be here for a while, do you want to tell some more deepest, darkest secrets?" Austin asked excitedly, making Ally chuckle.

"Sure, but I get to go first!" Ally said.

"Fine"

"Okay, so we've asked when our last kiss was, but now I'm going to ask you when was your first kiss" Ally said, propping her elbows up on the table, placing her head in her hands.

"My first kiss...hmmm..I had my first kiss whenever I was seven. It was by Tilly Thompson, a blonde haired girl who couldn't write a song to save her life. What about you?"

"Wow, you had yours a lot sooner than I had mine. It was my freshman year of high school, I wasn't dating Dallas yet, but my old camp buddy Elliot came back. We started talking for a couple of weeks then he kissed me, but he moved a week later so our relationship went no where. Your turn"

"Hmmm, who's your favorite author?" Austin asked, surprising Ally.

"Austin, what a smart question. My favorite author would have to be C. S. Lewis. What about you? Who is your most favorite author?" Ally asked, but before Austin could answer, Marian came back to the table with their drinks and took their orders. After she was gone yet again, Austin answered the question.

"Dr. Seuss"

"Nice"

"I know"

"My turn. Zombies or aliens?"

"Zaliens"

"Zombie aliens?"

"You've never heard of Zaliens? Where have you been?" Austin asked astounded.

"No I have, my best friend Trish loves the movies. I just now put it together that they were zombie aliens. You see, I've never watched it before" Ally explained.

"Well Dez has all eight of them so you will watch some on this vacation"

"Okay. Well I'd have to pick aliens"

"Loser. Any-whose-its, next question. What movie always makes you cry?"

"Hmm, you're coming up with some good questions today. A movie that always makes me cry is Love Actually" Ally answered.

"A movie that always makes me cry is Up"

"Me too!"

"Uh-uh-uh, that's my answer and you can't steal it!"

"You can't tell me when I can cry!" Ally shouted playfully, making sure to not be too loud.

"Yes I can!" Austin shouted back playfully, keeping his voice down as well.

"Next question, Austin. What's your favorite song that's a duet?" Ally asked.

"Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men (2). Yours?"

"Just Give Me A Reason by P!NK and Nate Ruess (3), but I absolutely love Little Talks"

Austin and Ally continued to ask questions while they ate and by ten o'clock they were ready to leave. Their waitress Marian was gone to get their ticket while they sat patiently waiting. After a couple of minutes Marian had made her way back to their table.

"Here's the check, hun, and might I say y'all make an adorable couple. I had seen y'all laughing and staring at each other and I just though it was so cute. Your just so pretty, little lady and might I add, this young man of yours is quite the handsome fella" Marian said, causing both Austin and Ally to blush.

"Thank you" Ally said sweetly while Austin paid for their meal.

"It was nice meeting y'all. Come back again, you here!" Austin and Ally smiled at Marian before making their way to the car.

—

5 hours.

They had been talking to each other none stop for 5 hours.

No music.

No games.

No arguing (with the exception of what is better than what)

Just talking.

And they weren't even bored.

Ally was the one driving now and the topic of their conversation was filmography. They've talked about movies from Gladiator to Napoleon Dynamite to The Notebook (4). As it turns out, they like pretty much all of the same movies.

"So Austin, who is your favorite director?" Ally asked, her eyes glued on the road.

"Christopher Nolan" Austin answered, taking a sip of his Sprite.

"Mine is probably Steven Spielberg. I mean have you seen Jaws, Indian Jones, Jurassic Park, do I need to continue?"

"No I get it. Steven Spielberg is an incredible director, but so is Christopher Nolan. I mean, have you seen the Dark Knight Trilogy, Inception, Memento, do I need to continue?" Austin asked, coping Ally.

"Whatever. Fine, I do agree that Christopher Nolan is a great director. I'm absolutely in love with Inception"

"Thank you. Holy crap, do you realize we've been driving for almost six hours? It's 4 o'clock!" Austin said. Ally looked at the clock and he was correct.

"So we've been talking for that long and none of us has gotten bored yet?" Ally asked in disbelief. She doesn't even talk to Trish for that long.

"I guess so. Hey, do you wanna turn the radio" Austin asked.

"Sure"

"Hey I love this song!" Austin said, turning up the radio.

"Me too!"

"Oooh, one, two, three, four, fires in your eyes, and this chaos it defies imagination. Ooh five, six, seven, minus nine lives, you've arrived at panic station" (5) Austin and Ally sang together, making each other laugh.

They continued to sing loudly to each song they knew but whenever Ally's phone rang, she turned down the music and slowed down the car a bit.

"Austin stop singing!" Ally said quickly, getting excited when she read the caller ID.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because my mom's calling!" Ally said quickly before answering. "Hey mom!" She said cheerfully. Austin smiled at how excited Ally seemed to be to talk to her mom.

"Your parents are still married, right?" Austin whispered beside her. Ally nodded her head yes.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson!" Austin said into the phone.

"Ally, who was that?" Penny asked from the other end.

"That my friend Austin" Ally said. That's when she realized she hadn't told her mom anything about Austin, seeing as they barely get to talk to each other.

"Is he over at your apartment or something?" Penny asked.

"No, actually we're on a road trip. I'm driving to California to see our friend Dez. It was going to be just Austin, but he didn't want to drive by himself so he invited me to come with him" Ally answered.

"Is he cute?" Penny asked, sounding very much like Trish.

"Mom!" Ally whined.

"Just answer the question" Penny said sternly.

"Yes" Ally said, trying to ignore the squeal her mother made.

"Do you like him?" Penny asked seriously.

"Yes" Ally asked, trying and succeeding to hold back a blush.

"Oh my goodness child, does he like you too?" Ally could just imagine her mother bouncing up and down while asking these questions.

"Maybe" She answered.

"If he asked you out, would you say yes?" Penny asked. Ally looked over at Austin to be sure he wasn't listening. He was just singing quietly to the song on the radio while looking out the window.

"Yes"

"Describe him to me" Penny demanded.

"Austin, my mom want me to describe you to her. What should I say?" Ally asked playfully.

"Well I have blonde hair and brown eyes and I'm six feet" Austin said, momentarily pausing his singing.

"He has beach blonde hair, light brown eyes, and he's about six feet" Ally said to her mom.

"Is he fit? Like does he have a six pack?" Penny asked, the questions never ending.

"Yes" Ally said with a sigh.

"And how do you know that?" Lenny asked teasingly.

"Mooooommm" Ally whined, the sound resembling that of a three year old.

"I'm kidding, babe. Well, I would talk to you longer but I have to get back to work. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom!" Ally said.

"Love you three, Mrs. Dawson!" Austin said loudly, causing Penny to laugh.

"He's a keeper, Ally"

"I know. Bye!"

—

Austin and Ally stopped at a hotel right before they reached California. It was 10:27 and neither of them wanted to drive. This time they got a room with two beds but somehow or another, Ally ended up sleeping with Austin again.

This time, Austin was shirtless and in his boxers because he thought he'd be sleeping alone this time. Ally was in her boy shorts and a white tank top but neither of them put more clothes on when Ally decided to join Austin.

They woke up to Austin's alarm again and got dressed in front of each other again. They both secretly drooled over each other again, as well. By seven o'clock they had made their way down to each the complementary breakfast, before taking off at seven thirty.

At one o'clock they stopped at McDonalds for lunch, where they were complimented again for being such a cute "couple". It was now almost two o'clock and they were almost at Dez's parents house.

As Austin and Ally were driving down the road, a red convertible sped up in front of them, making Austin slam on his breaks.

"A-hole" Austin muttered under his breath. He then heard a giggle come from Ally so he turned over to look at her. The sight he saw made him laugh loudly.

There sat Ally, with a broken tube of lipstick, and her face smeared with red, causing her to look like a clown.

"I look like the Joker from Batman! Oh my gosh, I look so stupid!" Ally laughed some more as she continued to make fun of herself. Austin laughed again, then continued to drive. If it were any other girl, they would have complained about messing up their make up. But since this was Ally, and she wasn't just any other girl, she just laughed and made fun of herself. Just another reason why Austin loves her.

"Do you have a tissue, or a napkin? I'd rather not meet Dez's parents looking like a clown"

"Yeah, I should have some napkins by the cup holders. Better hurry up though because you've got about one minute"

Once Ally was done cleaning her face, they pulled up into the drive way. Austin got out of the car quickly and raced to Ally's door to open it up for her. She gave him a sweet thanks, then went to the trunk to grab her suitcase. Austin beat her to it and grabbed both of their suitcases, leaving Ally to only bring in her purse. She gave him another thanks before they made their way to the front door. Dez's mom came out the door before they could reach it, and greeted Austin with a hug.

"Austin, honey, I haven't seen you in so long it seems! You look like you've grown a couple of inches since the last time I've seen you" Miss Fisher gushes, holding onto his shoulders and looking at him.

"No Martha, I'm still six feet. But it does seem like its been forever! Seven months is too long to be away from you guys!" With that, Austin pulled her in for another hug. Once they separated, Martha turned her attention to Ally, who was smiling behind Austin.

"And you must be Ally! Oh my, you are breath taking young lady. I bet it has to be hard to keep the boys off, isn't it?" Ally shook her head and blushed.

"Thank you so much for the compliment Miss Fisher, but no. It's not hard to keep the boys off. There's really no guys at all" Martha smiled at Ally and gave Austin a look.

"I don't see how that's possible. You really are gorgeous. Oh and call me Martha, even though I'm fifty-two, I'd rather not you talk to me like I am"

Austin and Ally both laughed, then followed Martha into the house, ready for this vacation to really begin.

—

(1)- Ross has a pink cover for his one :)

(2)- I don't own it, but I love it!

(3)- don't own it either, but I love it!

(4)- don't own any of those movies but I love them all!

(5)- Panic Station by Muse. You should look it up, but it does drop the f-bomb once.

Again, thanks for the reviews!


	19. When They Look Up

162 reviews? You guys blew my goal out of the water! That was amazing, thank you so much! Can we make it to 175 reviews this chapter? Oh and when I posted that last chapter I noticed it was the longest chapter this story has had so far. Over 4 thousand words! I couldn't believe I wrote a chapter that long. I'm pretty proud of myself :) Sorry for boring you, here's the next chapter.

—

"Sorry about the mess in the kitchen. Dez was trying to make a cake for your arrival and he didn't clean up" Martha said, leading them past the kitchen and into the living room.

"So Ally, how old are you?" Martha asked, taking a seat on the recliner in the living room. Austin and Ally chose to sit on the couch.

"I'm twenty-three, ma'am" Ally answered politely, making a smile appear on Martha's freckled face. Well, now Ally knows where Dez gets his looks from. Martha had red hair with freckles on her face, and was tall and skinny.

"That's nice. I'm sure you already know Austin and Dez are twenty-four"

"Yea, I do"

"So where do you work?"

"I co-own a music shop with my dad. I've been working there since I was twelve and for my twenty first birthday he said it was half mine"

"Much better than Trish's" Austin said quietly, thinking about what Ally told him happened at the bar. That caused Ally to bust out laughing. Austin smiled victoriously, happy he made her laugh. Martha gave them a curious look.

"Sorry, long story" Ally said.

"It's fine. So Ally, do you like music as well? Whenever Austin and Dez were growing up, Austin would do covers of his favorite 80s songs while Dez directed the music video. I have some of the old videos if you want to watch" Martha said with a nice smile. Austin groaned. Apparently the videos weren't something he was proud of.

"Oh I love music and I'm sure their videos are top notch, not to mention their incredible 90s hair cuts" Ally said teasingly. Martha just laughed.

"Austin honey, why don't you go up stairs and get the cardboard box from under my bed"

"Now why would I do that?" Austin asked stubbornly.

"Because I said so" Martha said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Austin said sullenly, knowing exactly what was in that box. Years and years of embarrassment.

Once Austin was out of ear shot, Martha spoke up. "So Ally, how long have you and Austin been dating?" Martha asked, making Ally's face go bright red.

"Wait a minute...you aren't dating, are you?" Martha asked.

"No, we're just friends" Ally said, trying to clear it up.

"How?" Martha asked, catching Ally off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you guys remain friends?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question"

"It's a simple question. I've watched Austin grow up and at his age now, it's not a secret that he's a very handsome man. It's also no secret that you're gorgeous. So the question is, how does two people who are equally incredibly attractive stay just friends?"

"Um, well-"

"I thought so. Here's an easier question to answer. Do you like Austin?" Ally didn't think her face could get any more red than it was at this moment.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Martha. Austin is very cute and such a sweetheart, not to mention hilarious. I have started to develop feelings for Austin, but I'm not completely sure how he feels about me" Ally admitted.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him" Martha said with a secretive smile. Ally quirked an eyebrow but decided to drop it whenever Austin came down the stairs carrying a box.

"Oh yay! You found it!" Martha exclaimed, grabbing the box out of Austin's hands.

"Ooooh, how about their Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley video?" Martha suggested, pulling our the tape and sticking it in the tv.

"Rick Astley?" Ally asked with a chuckle.

"Don't judge, Rick Astley is incredible!"

"I never judged" Ally said, lifting her hands in defense. Martha just sat back and enjoyed the show. Soon they were all hushed whenever Austin's voice came out of the speakers. Ally clapped and giggled as she got situated on the couch. Austin ended up burying his head in his hands.

Whenever the video was over, Ally stood up from the couch and started clapping while laughing extremely hard. She walked over to Austin and rubbed his back.

"It's okay big boy, I loved it. No reason to be embarrassed!" Ally said, sweet laughter filling her voice, making Austin crack a smile.

"That's not the reason I have my head in my hands. It's mainly because no I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day!" Austin joked.

"I know, me too! "Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna something something something". Sorry I don't know the rest of the lyrics" Ally admitted shyly, causing Austin and Martha to laugh.

"Ooh, Austin! Since I'm waiting until tomorrow to cook a big supper because that's when George will be home, you should drive the truck and take it over to the field with Ally. I'm sure Dez won't mind if it's just you and Ally. Besides, Dez always is too loud when looking at the stars" Martha said, shaking her head just thinking about Dez's craziness. Austin beamed at the idea, just the thought of the place making him smile.

"That's sounds like a great idea! What'd you think Ally?" Austin asked, turning his attention to the petite brunette beside him.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said with a smile.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. There has been a change in the sleeping arrangements. Dez said he'll sleep on the sleeper-sofa in the basement because he likes to stay up and watch movies. So you two can sleep in his room, which no longer has the California king bed, but just a regular queen instead. Ally you can take the bed and Austin, you will be a gentleman and take the couch that is at the foot of the bed. Does that sound good?" Martha asked. Austin and Ally nodded their heads.

"Yes ma'am" Austin replied.

"Okay you guys can go bring your bags up to the room. After that feel free to grab something to eat or take a nap. You should probably head to the field at 7" Martha said, then proceeded to make her way into the kitchen.

"Okay then Ally, let's go! Dez won't be back until like 9 tonight and Martha will be heading to her book club at 4 so it's pretty much just you and me" Austin said, taking their suitcases to their room.

"That's fine. You know, now that Martha mentioned it, I could use a nap" Ally said, automatically lying down on the bed once they reached their room.

"Me too!" Austin said, lying down right next to Ally. "Hope you don't mind" He said before dosing off to sleep. Ally giggled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, soon to fall asleep as well. Twenty minutes later, Martha came in with a platter of sandwiches. She opened the door and smiled brightly at the image in front of her. Austin and Ally were both lying on top of the covers, Austin had his left arm wrapped underneath Ally's waist and his right resting on his stomach. Ally had her head still resting on his shoulder while her left arm was resting on his chest. It was really quite adorable to Martha. She smiled and shut the door, letting them have their nap.

—

Austin woke up to the sound of a bang. He looked over to his see and saw that Ally was not beside him. He then heard the sound of a shower running and a little cry for help. He jumped off the bed and knocked on Dez's bathroom door.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He heard the shower shut off and the sound of clothes moving around.

"Um not really. Could you come in, I'm decent" Ally said. He opened the door and found Ally sitting in the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her soaking wet body.

"What happened?" He asked as he made his way toward Ally.

"I tripped. I think my ankle's fine but I just can't stand up. If you don't mind helpi-" Ally was cut off when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, carrying her out of the bathroom bridle style for the second time. Austin gently laid Ally down on the bed.

"You think you can get ready? It's 6 o'clock now and we're supposed to leave at 7" Austin asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you I just couldn't get up from the awkward position" Ally said with a smile. Austin smiled back and made his way to the door. Ally called out for him right before he left. She walked over to him, limping just a little, then tip-toed up to his face to plant a big kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away she couldn't help but notice his red face.

"Thank you" She said simply, before closing the door in Austin's still surprised face.

—

At 7 o'clock, once Martha was getting home from her book club, Austin and Ally were ready to go. They quickly hugged Martha goodbye and made their way to the truck. On the way to the field, Austin and Ally talked. Austin was telling Ally all of the things they should do, and Ally would talk about how excited she was to do it.

"We have to go fishing tomorrow morning. That would be so much fun!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"Well you'll have to teach me how to fish because I've never done it before" Ally admitted. Austin smiled and agreed, continuing his way down the bumpy road.

The sun was almost down whenever they arrived at the big, green, wide open field. There was no trees so it gave them a great view of the sky. Also, whenever the sun is down, this place has the best view of the stars. It's truly gorgeous.

"This place is beautiful, Austin" Ally said in awe.

"Just wait until the stars come out, it's even prettier" Austin said, laying out a blanket. He and Ally then laid down on it. Austin was laying straight while Ally used Austin's stomach as a pillow.

"So, do you wanna do TBH?" Austin asked.

"TBH?"

"To be honest"

"Ooh, okay. You go first though"

"Okay, to be honest this is the place I like to go to the most when I visit here" Austin said, looking at the now dark sky. The sun had finally gone down and soon the stars would come up.

"To be honest I can see why"

"To be honest, you have really pretty eyes" Austin said with a smile, making one of her own appear on Ally's face.

"To be honest you have a great smile" Ally said, returning the compliment.

"To be honest, I kissed a girl that I don't even like" Austin said sadly, almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

"To be honest, I don't care about your mistakes as long as you know not to make them again"

"To be honest, you're the coolest girl I know"

"To be honest, you're the sweetest guy I know"

"To be honest, I've always wanted a relationship where we're not afraid to make fun of ourselves"

And here comes the monologue.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to have a cute relationship. Not an overly sexual one where the only thing the guy wants to do is just sleep with me, but I don't mind some kissing. Sadly it's pretty easy to find a guy that just wants to sleep around with any girl that's willing. I don't want to have that kind of relationship. I would want my boyfriend to be sweet, and take it slow with me. I tried to convince myself that I had a relationship like that with Dallas but I didn't. He always tried to pressure me into doing things I didn't want to, but I never gave in. That's probably why he cheated on me, but now that I think about, it was definitely for the best that I stood my ground.

My relationship should be adorable, where we have little sleep overs, tickle fights, make fun of each other (in playful ways, of course). I would want to be able to joke around with him, without worrying if he'd get upset. I'd want to be able to act like a child, and be my complete self around him and not have to worry about what he think about me, because I know that he's just as crazy. I'd want to stay up late and just talk forever, about anything and everything. I would want to go out with him and look up at the stars.."

Ally froze, realizing that she had that kind of relationship with Austin, minus the actual relationship part. Austin must have realized that as well, because Ally could tell he stopped breathing for a second.

There was what Ally liked to call "an awkward pause", before something happened. Ally felt Austin slowly start to sit up, making her head slip down. She took that as her cue, so Ally began to sit up also. When they were both sitting up, neither of them had the courage to look at each other. They just sat there, not saying a word for the longest minute ever. That was until, Ally decided that she was going to try and speak.

"Austin I-" She was cut off quick, by Austin gently grabbing her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. No matter how cliche it sounded, Ally knew that this kiss was the definition of perfect. The way his soft hands held on to her cheeks lovingly. The way his even softer lips moved against her own. She knew that this was now at the top of her best kisses list, right above her previous kiss with him. After about a minute of pure bliss, Austin slowly pulled away from Ally.

"You know Ally, if this were a movie or a book I'd say something really cheesy about how our lips seemed to be made for each other and they fit so perfectly. But since this isn't a book or a movie, I'm just going to say something that's not completely cheesy or corny at all. I really like kissing you...and it feels like our lips were made for each other"

With that being said, Austin pulled Ally in for a hug, laying back down on the blanket, completely content on just laying there with Ally.

—

They kissed! Woohoo! I've actually had their kiss written for a while now and I was just waiting for the right chapter to put it in. I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to review or PM me :)


	20. Fishing? What's fishing, Precious?

Thank you guys so much for reaching my goal! It means so much to me. Credit goes to R5Auslly for an idea in this chapter. I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so here you go.

—

It wasn't until midnight whenever Austin and Ally finally made it back to the house. After they had kissed, they just laid down in comfortable silence until Ally fell asleep. Austin ended up carrying her to the truck, then to her bed.

It was now 6 am and Ally was sleeping soundly, that was until Austin got up.

"Wake up Ally!" He shouted cheerfully, bouncing her bed up and down. Instead of shooting out of bed instantly, Ally just pushed Austin's hands away and rolled over.

"Ally, you've gotta get up!" Austin whined.

"What time is it?" Ally asked groggily.

"6:01 exactly. Now get up or else we'll be late"

"Late for what?" Ally asked, finally sitting up.

"For fishing! Did you forget already?" Austin asked, sounding quite childish. That's when Ally shot out of bed.

"Yes I did!" Ally shouted as she ran into the bathroom in a manner that was anything but graceful.

—

At 6:30, Ally was finished getting ready and made her way down stairs. She saw Austin, Dez, Martha, and a man who she assumed was Dez's father.

"Good morning, Ally" Martha greeted brightly.

"Good morning Martha, and I'm assuming you must be George?" Ally asked politely as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. Immediately, George pushed her hand out of the way and pulled her in for a hug.

"That's me! And something you must know about me is I'm a hugger!" George said as he released Ally from his tight grip. Ally laughed.

"He really is!" Martha said enthusiastically.

"I really am!" George said brightly again, pulling Martha in for a hug and kiss. Austin awkwardly coughed and motioned Ally to come with him.

"He's been gone for a week, they'll be in that position for a while" Austin whispered, looking back at the couple who were smiling in each others embrace.

"It's fine. I think it's cute" Ally said with a smile. Austin chuckled lightly and took Ally by the hand, leading her to the truck that Martha was letting him drive. Neither of them even tried to ignore the electricity that shot up their arms.

"Come on girl, those fish aren't gonna catch themselves!" Austin cheered, skipping over to the truck while still holding Ally's hand. She laughed at his childishness, but skipped along with him. He opened up the door for her, gesturing for her to get in with his hand.

"Ma'lady" He said with his best British accent (which was not a very accurate impersonation).

"What a lovely gentlemen, but honestly I was expecting a country accent since we are going fishing" Ally said, plopping her butt on the seat. Austin quickly got to his side and sat in the driver's seat.

"Who says a redneck can't be civilized?"

"If you were a redneck, you would have a country accent, civilized or not. And besides, just because you have a British accent doesn't mean you're civilized" Ally stated. Austin just looked at her with a blank stare before he finally spoke.

"Are you daft?"-back with the British accent-"If you have a British accent it most definitely makes you civilized. It also makes you very shmart"

"Shmart?" Ally asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yesh shmart, gotch a problem wish it?" This time, Ally broke into a fit of giggles, making Austin laugh along with her because the sound is so contagious.

"No, notch atch all" Ally said whenever she finally stopped laughing.

"Ally why are you talking like that? You sound ridiculous"

—

"You seriously have never been fishing before?" Austin asked, trying to help Ally out with the pole. Even though it was frustrating to have to help Ally with everything, he couldn't help but think she looked so adorable doing everything wrong.

"I've told you that like, five million times!" Ally said, getting frustrated with herself.

"Five million? Huh, guess I wasn't paying attention" Austin teased, earning himself a punch in the arm from Ally.

—

It had been an hour since they first arrived at the lake. They were standing in their canoe in peace and quite. Austin had caught three fish and had been enjoying watching Ally get mad at the fishing pole. It was extremely adorable now, and Austin was having a hard time trying to keep himself from kissing her.

He wasn't sure how much longer that would last. Ally just looked so good in those denim shorts and white tank top. It amazed him how she looked so hot and cute without even trying.

Seriously, just one more cute line and he was done for.

"Austin I just don't understand how you-" Ally was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers. Their kiss last night was gentle and sweet and had a lot of meaning to it, but this one was spine-tingling and filled with fire and passion. It was as if they needed to be kissing each other or else they'd collapse. And a simple kiss just wouldn't do. Not at all.

It didn't take Ally long to realize what he was doing and soon enough she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, making her slightly lift off the ground. Ally's hands ruffled and tugged on Austin's blonde hair, causing him to moan. She really liked that sound, but it made Austin take a step forward, unbalancing their canoe, tossing them both into the water.

After their lips were abruptly pulled apart, Austin and Ally resurfaced on the water, both of them laughing. Austin looked over at Ally and laughed even more when he saw what she looked like. Completely drenched in water and her black mascara running down her cheeks...That's why she shouldn't have worn make up.

It didn't matter how funny Ally looked, Austin still thought she was beautiful. And besides, he wasn't finished kissing her! So on that note, Austin swam a little closer to Ally and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her back to his lips. Ally tried to stay floating, but with how weak Austin was making her, she was having a difficult time. Reluctantly, she pulled her mouth off of Austin's. He gave her a disappointed look that caused Ally to crack up.

"Don't worry, I just can't kiss you while swimming. Meet me on the shore and we can continue what's been started" Ally said, surprising Austin and herself with how seductive she sounded. That only made Austin get to shore quicker. They ran onto the sand, hand in hand, and before Ally could do anything, Austin cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for yet another kiss. Not that she was complaining, kissing Austin was the best thing she'd ever felt. His warm, moist lips were great to look at, but having them connect with her own was much better.

Ally placed her hands on Austin's soaking wet, cloth covered chest. It almost felt as though he was teasing her, his shirt clinging to his chest, outlining every muscle but not actually letting her feel it. It was so dang frustrating!

Without a second thought, Ally broke their kiss and pulled Austin's shirt off. First Austin's eyes were wide, but then he smirked.

"Don't say anything, Moon" Ally said with a pointed finger before connecting their lips again. She heard him moan again, making her heart flutter. She wrapped her arms around his waist, playing around with his very toned lower back. She rubbed her hands up and down his love-handles, going low, but not too low, teasing him in her own way. Ally smiled against Austin's lips when she heard him groan.

Ally felt herself being lowered to the ground and soon enough her hair was covered in sand. She also felt Austin hovering above her. She opened her eyes for second to look at Austin. He had his knees on either side of her hips and his elbows on either side of her shoulders.

Austin disconnected their lips and began to trail down Ally's neck. This time, it was Ally's turn to moan. Austin smiled and started sucking on the sweet spot of her neck, making her moan even louder.

Ally didn't want to be wrapped around Austin's finger so she pushed him onto his back, still kissing him. She then straddled him, now sitting down on his lower stomach, her butt teasing him in a not-so-nice way. He immediately moaned and gripped onto Ally's hips, making her blush. Ally started making her way down his neck, stopping first to nibble on his ear. She felt him puff out a breath of air and his grip on her hips tightened. She smiled and continued to make her way down his neck, nibbling and sucking occasionally. Ally knew exactly when she hit his sweet part because Austin let out a loud, rumbling groan that sent shivers down her spine. After sucking a bit longer, she gave him one more sweet kiss then got up.

"We (breath) should prob (breath) we should probably (breath) stop kissing for a (breath) for a little bit" Ally said out of breath.

"Now why (breath) would we (breath) do that?" Austin said, also out of breath.

"Because I don't wanna be (breath) questioned by Martha, George, or Dez about why we have hickeys!"

"I get your point" Austin grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head, then he grabbed Ally's hand and started walking towards the truck, completely forgetting about all of the fishing equipment. Could you blame him though? His mind was obviously on something else.

—

So what'd you think? Like their "fishing trip"?


	21. Zaliens And Relationships

Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them :)

—

After their little (*cough* make-out session *cough*) fishing trip, Austin and Ally made it back to the house just in time for lunch. The car ride back was quiet, but not an awkward quiet. It was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking and they didn't want to disturb them.

It wasn't until the split second they opened the door that they realized they were soaking wet. Again, like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. They looked over at each other and gave worried glances before they walked in. They were hoping to escape Martha, George, and Dez and make it to their room to change but that plan didn't work out whenever they heard Martha shout from the kitchen.

"That wasn't a very long fishing trip!"

"Um, they weren't really biting today!" Austin lied. Martha then made her way into the living room where Austin and Ally were standing near by. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head whenever she finally saw the drenched people standing by her door.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We fell out of the boat" Austin answered in a small voice. Hey, it wasn't a lie. They did fall out of their canoe, they just happened to be kissing while doing so.

"Oh dear Ally, what happened to your neck? I'm sure that red mark wasn't there whenever we spoke in the morning, was it?" Martha asked. Dez walked in just in time to see a blushing Austin and Ally, with a red mark on Ally's neck. Due to the red that was all over his best friends face, it didn't take him long to figure out what that red mark was. He just smirked.

"Oh mom, that red mark is just a hic-"

"A sore from whenever I fell out of the boat or canoe or whatever it was we were kis-I mean fishing in!" Ally said, jumbling her words together. Martha rose an eyebrow while Austin just shook his head. He grabbed poor Ally by the arm and lead them to their room, saying bye to Martha and Dez first.

"We were kis-I mean fishing in!" Austin mocked in a high-pitched girly voice once they made it to their room. Ally laughed and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry! I was nervous" Ally said with another laugh.

"That's not a good enough excuse for you to not speak English properly. Something more believable would have been, "You sucked away all my knowledge of the English language while giving me that hickey", or even more believable, "You're so hot sometimes I forget how to speak properly". Seriously, anything but "I was nervous". I mean, how lame can you get?"

—

After Austin and Ally had taken their individual showers, they made their way down to the living room to hang out with Dez. They were all three in the middle of a video game whenever Ally's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ally-gator!" Lester's voice boomed from the other side.

"Dad I've told you that you don't have to speak so loud while on the phone. Anyway, what's up?" She asked cheerily.

"I was gonna ask you that question. How are things going on your vacation with Austin?" Lester asked.

"Great! I love Dez's parents. They're both so welcoming. And Austin and Dez are fun just like usual. We were actually in the middle of playing some Zalien video game"

"Zalien?"

"Zombie alien"

"Oh"

"Yeah, anyways. Austin and I went fishing-"

"Kissing-" Dez cut in.

"What did he say?" Lester asked, clearly hearing what was not meant to be heard. Austin elbowed Dez in the gut while Ally shot him a menacing glare.

"Nothing. Dez is just being Dez" Ally said, a blush forming on her face.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like he said kissing" Lester pushed. Ally caved in. She put her hand over the speaker before whispering to Austin, "I'm going to tell him". Austin gave her a slight nod of approval.

"Well, um, yes dad, Dez said kissing. Austin and I kissed on our fishing trip and we kissed last night" Dez's eyes widened whenever he found out about the kiss they shared the previous night. He looked over to Austin as if to confirm and Austin gave him a guilty smile.

"That's great honey! I knew you two would get around to that sometime" Lester said nicely. Ally smiled.

"Thanks dad"

"So you are dating now, right?" Lester asked.

"Well, no. Nothing's official yet" Ally said.

"Key word in that is 'yet'. He'll get around to asking you soon enough" Ally laughed at that then said goodbye as soon as she saw Dez put in one of the Zalien movies. Once her phone was back in her pocket, she spoke up.

"This better be the first one because I haven't seen any of them before"

"It is" Austin and Dez said at the same time, high-fiving themselves afterwards. Ally laughed and got comfortable on the couch. Little did she know that they were going to watch five movies and she would be asleep halfway through the first one.

All in a days work.

—

After saying goodnight, Ally laid on the bed while Austin laid on the couch at the foot of the bed in silence. Austin was uncomfortable on the couch and Ally felt lonely on the bed. The kisses they shared at the lake that morning flooding back into their memory.

They had been laying down for nearly thirty minutes now, neither of them close to being asleep. No matter how much they tossed and turned, they just couldn't get comfortable. It was like they were missing something...or someone.

Finally, Ally spoke up.

"Austin?" She whispered.

"Mhmm?" He whispered back.

"Are you asleep?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered back.

"No you're not. You just answered me"

"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want stupid answers"

"Ugh, fine"

Back to silence.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes-

"Austin?" Ally whispered again.

"Hmm?" He whispered back, again.

"Still awake?" She asked, again

"No" He answered back, again

"Oh never mind!" She whispered in frustration, dramatically rolling over in bed. Austin couldn't help but smile at this.

Now, back to silence.

15 seconds.

30 seconds

45 seconds-

"Do you wanna get on the bed?" Ally whispered quickly. It didn't take Austin long to jump from the couch and climb up on the bed.

"Don't mind if I do" Austin replied, earning a quiet chuckle from Ally. Immediately, Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist while she rested her hand and head on his chest.

Much better.

And back to the silence.

Ally was almost asleep whenever she heard Austin say her name.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Ally Dawson?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it"

"Okay, here goes nothing. Would you, Ally Dawson, do me, Austin Moon, the honor of being able to call you, Ally Dawson, my, Austin Moon, girlfriend?" Austin asked in the most complicated way possible.

Ally grinned before answering, "Let me think about it". Right after saying that, Ally brought her face up to Austin's and kissed him sweetly, before quickly laying her head back down on his chest.

"I guess" She said jokingly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

—

Woohoo, they're finally a couple! Took them long enough. So here's a question that I want to ask. What's your favorite thing about how I write Austin's character and what's your favorite thing about how I write Ally's character? Feel free to review or PM me. I hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Fairytales That Don't Come True

Thank you guys do much! I can't believe I'm past 200 reviews! That's incredible! So this chapter goes out to R5Auslly and I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY. They picked this story to be in a Fairytale contest so here we go.

Warning: this is a darker Fairytale. It's not like Cinderella so if you don't want to read it, that's fine, it's not an actual part of the plot line.

Ally's dream POV

I woke up in a strange place. Instead of being on Dez's bed with Austin, I was in what looked like a royal room. I was in a huge canopy bed, with beads and stencils everywhere. The ceiling had little cupids painted on it with crown molding aligning it. The room was huge. It was nearly four times larger than Dez's room.

I was extremely confused of how I got here. I thought for sure that I was with Austin. I don't even know this place! What the crap am I doing here? Finally, I jumped out of the bed and headed towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks whenever I noticed something. I was wearing a long, cream colored gown. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, but how did I get in it?

"Allyson!" I heard a voice boom. Embarrassingly, I jumped two feet in the air, the voice startling me.

"Um, yes?" I asked wearily.

"Oh good, you're awake. May I come in?" The man asked. I looked down at my gown. It was sleek and silky, but it covered me enough.

"Sure" I said. Just after I said that, the door opened to reveal a man who looked like a king. He was very large, had jewels on every single finger, a crown on his head, and looked fairly similar to my...

"Dad?" I asked, surprised.

"Hmm? Um why yes, but you know not to call me such things as 'dad'. It's either father, sir, or king. What's wrong with you this morning Allyson? Oh it does not matter. You are most likely anxious. I understand, it is not everyday you marry" He said, making my jaw drop.

"Marry?" I ask, astounded. My 'father' looked at me like I was stupid.

"Of course marry! Have you forgotten about your prince?" He asked.

"Maybe, could you explain him to me again?" I ask dreamily, hoping he'll buy it.

"Allyson, how many times must I explain him to you?" He asked, amused. Guess this isn't the first time I've asked him this.

"Just once more, please"

"Fine. He is kind, handsome, humorous, and such a gentleman. He loves you with every part of him, and he says he'll never let you go. He's very tall, with brown eyes" I stopped listening to him. I knew exactly who he was talking about. Austin...

"Dallas is perfect for you" My father's voice broke me out of my own thoughts. I nearly choked on the air I breath.

"Dallas?" I spit out, the name leaving such a sour taste in my mouth. Trust me, there was a much better Texas city than that, if you know what I mean.

"Yes Dallas, what's the matter with you Allyson?" My dad asked, clearly frustrated.

"I'm marrying Dallas?" I ask, not answering his question.

"Yes" He answered simply.

"What about Austin?" I asked.

"Who's Austin? The only Austin I know of is that poor peasant who works in our fields. That surely can't be the Austin you are speaking of" My heart dropped. What if that was the Austin I'm speaking of?

"Well what does this Austin look like?" I asked, secretly praying it wasn't him.

"I don't know! Poor I guess"

"Dad, I mean father, you must know more than that. What does this Austin look like?" I asked again, hoping to get a better answer.

"He has blonde hair and brown eyes and he's fairly tall, but that's all I know" My eyes widen. That must be Austin.

I rush past my dad and leave my room. Soon I'm lost in a maze of doors and hallways and staircases, trying to find the way out. After what seems like forever, I find my way outside. Again, I'm lost, but this time in a garden.

Far off in the distance I see what looks like a field. I pick the front of my gown up and start running again. I hear my father yelling for me, but I ignore him. Soon enough I'm at the field, where I see many workers carrying crops and such.

I look everywhere for Austin, but to no avail, he's no where to be found. Just as I'm about to give up, I see a mop of blonde hair. I, hoping that that truly is Austin, call out his name. Sure enough, his head turns over and looks at me. Austin. I smile and make my way over to him.

"Austin!" I yell excitedly as I jump into his arms. I'm taken back whenever I don't feel his strong arms wrap around me. I pull back with a confused look, soon to be matched with another confused look coming from Austin.

"Your heinous, what are you doing? You are going to have me executed" He said worriedly. I looked up at him, scared. Why did he call me his heinous? Wait! I understand now. Of course since my father's the king, that would make me a princess.

"I'm not going to have you executed!" I say quickly.

"You may not, but he would" Austin said, pointing to a person coming this way. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Dallas?" I asked quietly.

"Out of the way Allyson, I have a lesson or two to teach this peasant" He said, before quickly kicking Austin's leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Dallas no! Please don't hurt him!" I yell, soon becoming frightened.

"Leave Allyson, this is no place for lady's" He says. My eyes harden before I hit him hard across the face. Dallas quickly grabs his face in pain as I make my way over to Austin. I help him off the ground.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Helping you" I say simply. Soon I'm ripped away from him, by two rough hands. Hands that felt nothing like Austin's. I look up to see Dallas standing by Austin. What happens next only gets me more mad then I already am.

Dallas starts to punch Austin continuously in the face, while Austin does nothing to stop him.

"Dallas stop!" I cry out. I run over to try and stop him, only to get slapped in the face by Dallas. My hand immediately flies up to cover my stinging cheek. I'm now furious. I make my way to Dallas, ready to beat the crap out of him, whenever a voice stops me.

"Ally, don't" Austin says softly, looking at me with blood covering his face. He was the first person to call me that. Everyone else called me Allyson. I was about to protest whenever he simply shook his head. Dallas gave him one last punch, sending Austin to the ground, and sending me into hysterics. I couldn't stand to see Austin like this.

"Dallas, please" I whispered as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks. Dallas, of course, didn't listen, and continued to kick him in the stomach.

After what seemed like forever, Dallas finally stopped beating up Austin. He then grabbed Austin from underneath shoulders and started to drag him away.

"What are you doing with him?" I asked, the tears still on my face.

"He is to be executed immediately" Dallas says with hard eyes.

"No!" I cry.

"Shut up, Allyson! You're a bigger nuisance than you're worth" I'm left speechless. I have no clue what to do anymore. I just fall to the ground, feeling completely broken.

I'm about to give up whenever I hear something. It sounds like arguing. I turn my head to see Trish and Dez fighting about what's better, chicken or pigs.

"Trish, Dez!" I yell, standing up. They look over to in my direction with confusion written all over their faces. Soon the confusion is replaced with shock as they run over to me.

"Your heinous, what happened?" Trish asked. Oh not this again.

"No questions, just help me out" I say. I tell them what happened to Austin and thankfully, they know who he is. We come up with a plan to save him from being executed.

After I finish talking to them, I make my way to the front of the castle. I stop dead in my tracks for the second time that day as I look at what's at the front of the castle.

There's a wooden platform with large man with a mask over his head. The man is also holding an axe. I gasp whenever I look beside him. Austin is kneeling above a bucket, dirt and blood on his face. He doesn't look as scared as you'd think he would. He just looks...determined. And that makes me cry. My plan isn't going to work anymore. I thought we'd have more time than this.

Soon I hear the crowd start chanting.

"Five!" they started.

"No!" I yelled. Austin looked over at me, hurt filling his eyes.

"Four!" They continued.

"Please don't!" I yell again.

"Three!" They say, ignoring me. I look at Austin again. This time he says something.

"I love you, Ally!"

"Two!" I can no longer breath. I stare at Austin for what seems like forever before I faintly hear the crowd call again.

"One!"

"I love you too, Austin!"

Then the axe fell.

—

I shot up in my bed, panting. Soon I notice that I'm back in Dez's room. I send a silent prayer, before I slowly look down. A grin easily makes its way onto my face as the sight of a sleeping Austin comes into my view.

He looks adorable and I couldn't be happier. That dream felt too real. I almost couldn't bare it. Without any second thoughts, I lean down to kiss him softly on the lips. I see his face twitch but he doesn't wake up. I giggle at the face he makes and cuddle up to him, pleased whenever I feel his arms snake around my waist.

It was all just a dream.

Thankfully.

—

So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I should have the next chapter up fairly soon. Feel free to review and/or PM me. Love you all!


	23. I Love You

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. School's started now so I don't have as much time as usual. Also, some exciting news came for me. I was recently inducted to my high school's Honors Society! Hurray for smart people! Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling you will :)

Whenever going to wake up Austin and Ally in the morning, Martha had definitely not expected to see what she did.

In front of her eyes were Austin and Ally, laying asleep on the same bed. Well, basically just Austin was on the bed. Ally had pretty much made her way on top of Austin. They were both still sound asleep and looked as peaceful as ever, Austin's arms being draped across Ally's waist and Ally's arms resting on Austin's chest.

Martha, even though she really didn't want to, decided it would be best to wake them for breakfast.

"Alright you two love birds," She started. "breakfast is ready, so if you're done cuddling, you better come down and get some before Dez and George eat all of it" Austin and Ally nearly jumped out of bed at the sound of Martha's voice, sending all three of them into a fit of giggles afterwards.

"Oh yeah Martha, we were going to tell you later but I guess now is a better time. Austin asked me to be his girlfriend last night so yeah..."Ally said awkwardly as she fixed her crooked shirt.

"Well it's about time! Dez has told me all about how Austin told him that he was, and I quote, "pretty in love man", with you" Austin blushed and Ally's mouth dropped at the words Martha had just uttered.

"Wait a sec-hold on just a min- Austin? You haven't told Ally you love her yet, have you?" Martha asked. Austin just awkwardly shook his head, his face full of embarrassment.

"Well then...I guess I'll just leave you two to talk. Sorry hon!" And with that, Martha left the room, leaving Austin and Ally to stand there in silence.

"Ally, I'm sorry if that's weird for you, but it's true. I am absolutely, positively, 100 percent in love with you. I have been for quiet some time now. It's just that you're like no one I've ever known. You don't freak out over girly things, like breaking your finger nails. You're not afraid to tease me back, which I absolutely love. You're hilarious and sweet and caring and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. And I just love you. I love you so much. Now you can be honest with me, do you love me back?" Austin asked, breathing nervously, awaiting Ally's answer.

His nerves disappeared whenever he saw a grin break out across Ally's face.

"Austin I'm so glad you said that! Yes, I love you back Austin Martha Moon"

"Are you ever going to give up guessing?" Austin asked with a chuckle, his heartbeat racing at the words Ally just said.

"Now why would I do tha-" Austin cut Ally off by kissing her. Can you blame him though? They just freaking said their "I love you's", of course he's gotta kiss her!

After only a couple of seconds, Austin pulled away. Ally scrunched up her nose and made a face.

"What?" Austin asked, wondering why Ally looked like she had just smelled a skunk.

"Yuck. Morning breath" She teased. Austin rolled his eyes before leaning down to breath in Ally's face, making her distort her face even more.

"Austin!" She screeched, slapping him in the arm. "That's disgustin-" She was cut off yet again by Austin kissing her yet again. Butterflies erupted in both of their stomachs as they continued to kiss for 30 seconds.

As if having the same exact thought, Austin and Ally pulled away and said in unison,

"Breakfast"

—

"Finally you two lovebirds are up. I though I was gonna have to come get you guys for myself" Dez said, before shoving a pile of pancakes in his mouth.

"Dez! Manners!" Martha scolded, whacking her freckled son with a spatula.

"Yeah, and you guys better be careful. I don't want any grand kids before you get married" George said, before shoving his own pile of pancakes in his mouth.

"George!" Martha and Austin yelled at the same time. Austin and Ally were both blushing furiously.

"What? It's true! I know what you young ones do now a days, and trust me, you're going to need protection"

Again, "George!"

"What? You-"

"Shut up George! You're only making it worse!" Martha yelled, before whacking her husband with the same spatula she had recently used on her son.

"George, I. Austin and I have never. I mean we haven't. What I'm trying to say is-" Ally was cut off by Austin.

"We're waiting for marriage"

At Austin's words, everyone's eyebrows rose.

"So you're saying marriage is a likely thing that's going to happen between the two of you?" Martha asked, trying to not show her excitement but failing miserably. Austin and Ally looked at each other, smiled, then blushed.

"Well it's definitely a possibility" Austin answered and Ally agreed.

"Oh my goodness! George get the camera! I need remember this moment!" Martha said excitedly as she pulled Austin and Ally in for a hug.

"Mom, we're not engaged or anything" Austin said, trying to break away from Martha's embrace.

"I know honey, but you might as well be" Martha stated, finally releasing her grip on the two.

"Um, no. All I did was say there's a possibility that we could get married. You do know that we only officially became a couple last night, right?" Austin said, trying to make sense for Martha.

"Yeah, Martha. I don't think rushing into things that fast would be a good idea" Ally chimed in, helping Austin out.

"Ugh, fine. I just really want one of my boys to get married already. Lord knows Dez won't go out and get a girlfriend, and now that Austin has finally put himself back into the dating world, I just got excited" Martha said in defeat, slumping down in her chair.

"Well I love Austin very much, and I promise you that if we ever get engaged, you'll be the first to know" Ally said kindly. Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes, causing Ally to look at him strangely.

"If? Don't you mean when?" Austin said playfully, earring a shove from Ally.

"Sure Austin. You continue to think that" Ally teased.

"You know you love me"

"You know me too well"

Without any second thoughts, Austin leaned down to kiss Ally tenderly. He carefully placed his hands on her cheeks as the kiss continued. After 10 seconds they heard a click and turned around to see George standing beside them.

"I found the camera"


End file.
